Familiar of Zero: The Gundam Familiar
by Gundam-Knight-Chris
Summary: A fanboy of Gundam is summoned into a world where nobles with magic run things and becomes the servant to a spoiled pink-haired girl, but soon enough discovers that he possesses the power to transform into a wide-array of Gundams. Can his new powers bring forth stability to this world without having to be blown-up by his 'master? (HAITUS)
1. The Gundam Arrives!

_**Familiar of Zero: The Gundam Familiar**_

**Chapter 1: The Gundam Arrives!**

My name is Chris Alder.

I'm seventeen years old and live with my family in Germany since both my parents are soldiers of the U.S Army.

I have crimson red eyes and let's just say a Lelouch Lamperouge hairstyle that's colored black. I practiced a bunch of martial arts as a kid, so it's no surprise if I got myself an average toned body, but overall I'm kinda skinny even at 5'11. But hey, that doesn't mean I'm as weak as Lelouch, got it?

I got myself a few hobbies such as writing fan fictions, sketching, reading, etc. The one thing I like the most of all is model kits and what better model kit set to build then with my favorite anime series, _Gundam_.

I built, pretty much, every single Gundam known to the Gundam universe starting from Universal Century, Future Century, After Colony, After War, Cosmic Era, Anno Domini in Gundam universe, and Advanced Generation. I had a few favorites, but that didn't stop me from loving all of them; I kinda had a habit of even talking to them as if they were living machines just like those Gundams from SD Gundam Force series, I even visualized them being either the Japanese or English VA of the pilots.

But enough about that…I'm getting off topic here.

It was a warm, spring morning and my phone alarm blared throughout my room; I groggily woke up and smiled big for today was going to be awesome. Today was Sunday and I was going to an anime convention and for contribution to it; I would display all of my Gundams to fellow mecha fans and Gunpla builders.

After I left my wardrobe, I had on the casual outfit that Setsuna F. Seiei wore during the second season of Gundam 00 while he was on the Ptolemy. My version of the outfit had been customized to a crimson red color instead of the blue; the turquoise diamond on the shirt being colored a ruby red.

As I'd gone to the kitchen for breakfast, I carried a large cardboard box filled with all my modeled Gundams placed inside with great care. I set the box down near the front door and continued to the kitchen to eat.

_**I beg of you…**_

Huh…that was weird. I thought I just heard a girl's voice?

_**My servant that exists in the vast universe…Heed my call, I wish from the bottom of my heart…**_

Okay…now I'm getting freaked the fuck out.

_**Answer to my guidance and appear!**_

Before I knew it, a green portal encircled me and my box of Gundams before pulling me with my box inside slowly. I tried to grab something to hold on and then screamed for my family for help, but nobody came or answered, so I either thought that they might be thinking I was messing with them or this thing is canceling out my voice.

Well my daily normal life had just turned from a good morning…to TOTAL FUCKING SHIT STORM!

I mean in a polite term, I'm floating in some kinda void that seems to be leading me into nowhere. I tried to adjust my balance like how the Mobile Suits from Universal Century used their AMBAC system when moving in space. It was then when I saw my box of Gunpla collections began to glow bright and before I knew it, it shot at me like a shooting star right on my right arm which caused me to scream from the heat sensation before I blacked out.

I didn't know what was gonna happen, but I had a feeling that my life was being turned upside down…also I officially hated any and all deities that loved to fuck with me.

* * *

**(Cue AURORA by Aoi Eir)**

**(Haruka na sora samayoeru hikari date kono michi wo hashiritsuzukeru)**_The screen pans to a shadow of a winged Gundam with its eyes glowing green and Chris running through the stars as the title appears._

**(Aa sekai wa doushite konna ni mo futashika yume wo utsushiteru no)**_Chris lies on his back, looking at the sky until Louise, Kirche, Tabitha, Guiche, Montmorency, Siesta, and Henrietta surround him and pick him up._

**(Sou kurayami no naka de mogaiteru kotoba naki hitomi ga sayonara tsugeta)**_Chris smiles at his friends and looks to the sky once more to see the Endless Waltz Gundam Wing Zero flying in the sky with a few birds._

**(yabureta kumo no sukima ochite yukue hoshitachi tamerai wo keshisareta nara)**_The screen pans to a group of glowing-eyed individuals and Cromwell smirking deviously._

_As an army of Zaku IIs attack, Chris glows bright blue as he transforms._

**(haruka na sora samayoeru hikari date)**_00 Raiser, Gundam AGE 2 Normal, Wing Zero EW, Strike Freedom, and Hi-Nu Gundam fly through the air to the battlefield._

**(ato ichibyou ipposaki ni mitsukedashite miseru kara)**_Louise desperately holds her hand out as she runs with tears streaming down her face while as an image of Chris holds his hand out with a smile._

**(tsuki ga terasu tashika na omoi nara kitto)**_The AGE 2 Normal and Strike Freedom fire their weapons while the 00 Raiser and Hi-Nu Gundam clash swords with shadowed figures._

**(ashita made te ga todoku kara)**_The Wing Zero EW dodges mini explosions and fires its Buster Rifle while pulling out a green beam saber and charging at a large shadowed monster as light blocks the screen._

**(kono michi wo hashiritsuzukeru)**_Chris and Louise grasp hands and look to the sky as five lights sail through the sky, leaving a trail of light._

* * *

I didn't know how long I had been unconscious, but I finally felt solid ground and when I did I felt…grass?

I opened my eyes and found myself lying on a field; in front of me is a group of teenagers who looked like the rejects from _Harry Potter _from their uniforms. Then I noticed a pink-haired girl, who looked maybe 15 or 16 years old with a…wait a minute…PINK HAIR!?

I was right, this girl had pink hair. She was a petite girl and like some I've met before, she had a flat chest though she was still pretty cute…wait why am I saying this?

Next to the pink-haired girl was a bald bespectacled man who seemed to be in his 40s though I couldn't tell either way, but I didn't care. They were speaking in what I could guess was French, but it was a bit different than what I had known.

When I finally got up, the girl stood in front of me with a scowl on her face…no idea why though? She spoke in that weird language and motioned me to bring my head to her level which I most definitely regretted when she grabbed both sides of my head and… kissed me right on my lips!

I shoved her away from me and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand as I glared at the girl and shouted. "What the hell did you kiss me for?!"

The pinkette merely stood up and dusted her clothes off. "You should be grateful for receiving it, commoner."

I didn't like her tone of voice and retorted. "Be grateful? For what, having some flat-chest little brat kiss me? I'd rather…wait I can understand you now?"

The girl's face was red with anger and embarrassment before yelling. "Of course, you can understand me now, you insolent dog!"

Calling me that had brought a tick-mark to my forehead, but before I could touch her, I felt an immense pain in my left hand. I immediately removed my glove and saw glowing runes were engraved on the back of my hand. I reacted to the first thing I did…I grabbed the girl who had just stolen my first kiss by the collar of her cloak and raised her into the air.

"What did you do to my hand?!" I questioned the girl with glare and venom in my voice, frightening her from my actions.

The baldy man walked up to me and raised his hands in defense. "Please, sir. Miss Valliere had nothing to do with it. It's only part of the Familiar Summoning Ritual."

I eased on my grip on the girl named Louise's cloak and turned to him. "Who are you, what country is this, and more importantly where the hell am I? Talk now before I lose my patience!"

The man voiced quickly. "I am Professor Jean Colbert of the Tristain Academy of Magic. The country you now stand on is the Kingdom of Tristain of Halkeginia. Does this answer your questions, young man?"

I took in the information with disbelief. Kingdom of Tristain? Halkeginia? I thought it was all a bunch of bullshit, but then again I went through a dimensional realm so… I guess it was safe to say that I wasn't in Germany anymore but on another world or maybe in another dimension since I had never heard of those places. With no more frustrated feelings in my mind now, I slowly set Louise back on the ground.

I looked at the pinkette and saw she was about to cry. Now I felt like a jackass for almost trying to hurt a girl, so I hugged the girl and apologized for the way I acted towards her.

I could tell the girl had started to stiffen upon contact, but relaxed and if I didn't know it, I thought I had seen a small smile on her face. Our little moment was interrupted by the other teens laughing at us, but then I realized it wasn't to me, the laughter was at Louise.

A red-head with dark skin and a rather large bust was laughing at the pinkette most. "Hah, hah, so the Zero managed to summon a commoner. It suits her well since she can't even get summoning a familiar right." She continued to laugh along with everyone else.

I turned my gaze back to Louise and saw she was very upset and about to cry again from what I'm guessing, hurtful remarks. I glared at the red-head and shouted. "Shut your fucking mouth, you oversized wench!"

Everyone gasped at what I said, even Louise. From how the boys reacted towards me, I figured the red-head must be like one of those prissy beauty queens, but I didn't care and voiced the rest of my threat. "If any one of you even laughs at this girl again then I will personally gut you like a fish and feed your corpses to the wild animals. Understood?"

Some students as well as the red-head were either frightened or angry by my threat. But nevertheless they kept their mouths shut until Colbert stood in between my gaze and the students' glares. "Enough," He turned to me and then spoke. "Miss Valliere, please keep your Familiar under control."

I was angry that he called me a Familiar. I knew them very well from some of fantasy RPG games or animes that Familiar was a form of spirit. I turned to the baldy teacher and retort. "Hey, I am not a spirit, I'm human!"

But he simply ignored me and turned to the other students. "Alright then, this concludes the ceremony. You're all dismissed back to your dormitories. Also, there will be no classes tomorrow, that way you can get to know your Familiars better."

All the students began to… fly away?! Even the teacher did the same! Man, if I had a Gundam or maybe any flight type Mobile Suit to pilot then I'd be showing them some real flying.

After all the students left, Louise and I were the only ones left. I looked at her and she seemed to huff in anger, I could guess she was having a bad day after this little incident.

"Hmph! Come on Familiar! We're going back too!"

"Uh…back to where exactly?"

"Back to my dorm room, of course!" She shouted in annoyance before walking away first instead of flying like what the others did. I could only follow her from behind as I had no clue of what kind of this world after all… well maybe just one: This world is a rip off of JK Rowling's Harry Potter.

* * *

After a few minutes, we managed to arrive at Louise's dorm to which I got to say was actually not half bad. It looked like a regular bedroom with a bed, a dresser, a mirror with a washing bowl, and a…bed of hay?

I turned to my supposed 'master' and asked. "Am I sleeping on that?" I pointed to the hay.

Louise nodded with hands on hips. "Well I wasn't expecting to get a human Familiar so don't start complaining!"

I groaned. "Fine, I'll sleep on it since I stood up for you when those punks were messing with you."

Louise seemed to be looking at me with a questioning look so, due to my curious side, I asked. "Do you want to ask me something, Louise?"

Immediately, the pinkette gave me a scowl and spoke in an uncondescending tone. "You insolent commoner, you are supposed to call me Master!" I tried my best not to snap at her until I noticed she looked away with a slight blush and seemed to lower her scowl. "Though, I will let this pass this time, but I want to also know your name, Familiar."

I chuckled a little. "Fair enough, well I guess proper introductions are required then." I stood up and held out my hand. "Hello, my name is Chris Alder; it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Valliere." I gave her a smile.

"Very well, my name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valliere; I am the third child of the Valliere family and student of the Tristain Academy of Magic." She said in a bit of a respectful tone while we shook hands.

"Now then, it's time for bed," Louise said before she began undressing…right in front of me?

I turned away with an apparent blush on my face as I stuttered. "L-L-Louise, what are y-you doing, undressing in front of a man?" Well, I'm a healthy teenager but I still had my moral not to look at indecent things like this one!

Said girl gave me a confused look. "It's not like you'll care…I mean you are a Familiar, after all."

"I was raised to not look at a girl while changing in front of me…it's just wrong to me." I replied with my blush, increasing.

"Well you can look 'cause I've finished." Louise spoke rudely.

I turned and my face flushed even redder. Louise wore a light pink nightgown which doubled her cute appearance…if she didn't have that scowl on her face. What I found strange is that she looked like a younger version of Lacus Clyne except her eyes were reddish-brown while Lacus's had pale cerulean eyes. Well, I had to admit that if anything, she closely resembled Lacus, except she was shorter, short tempered and had a different eye color.

Louise then gave me a basket filled with her clothing and pointed to the door. "Go wash my laundry and I expect them to be clean in the morning when I wake up! Understood?" she spoke in a commanding tone.

I merely waved her off and left the room. "Fine-fine, I'll get right on it." I left the dorm and walked down a corridor when I noticed two moons shining out in the night. Wait..! TWO MOONS?! Okay so it was official that I wasn't on Earth anymore since we don't have two different colored moons in the sky.

The sight of those moons was breathtaking, but that caused me to get distracted and I unknowingly bumped into someone then I heard a feminine yelp as I fell on my butt with the basket falling on the ground.

I rubbed my rump for a bit to soothe the pain until I noticed who I bumped into. It was a girl who seemed to be the same age as me; she had short black hair, dark brown eyes, and a very cute face. She had a great figure and a nice bust, but her facial features seemed to be of Asian descent; she wore a maid outfit so I guessed she must have been a part of the staff here.

I quickly got up and reached my hand to her. "I'm very sorry, miss! I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you alright?" I asked with genuine care for her.

The maid took my hand and I helped her up; she gave me a small smile. "It's alright; I noticed you were looking at the moons so I figured it must have been a trait of yours." I found that smile of hers adorable and suppressed my blush before turning my attention to the scattered clothing on the ground.

I held the basket under my left arm and began picking up the clothes; the maid helped me as well and I thanked her for helping me. It was then she asked me something. "Excuse me, sir, but are you by chance…Miss Valliere's Familiar?"

I nodded. "I am, the name's Chris Alder, but you can call me Chris if you'd like, Miss…"

"Siesta; that is my name and it is nice to meet you, Mr. Alder." She bowed to me and I returned the gesture.

"Please, call me Chris, Siesta." I responded with a warm smile.

"Very well then, Chris…might I ask, are you doing Miss Valliere's laundry?" Siesta asked.

I nodded and prepared to take the laundry, but instead Siesta took the basket from me and gave me a warm smile of her own. "I'll take care of Louise's laundry for you since you look like you could use some sleep."

I thanked Siesta for doing this task for me even though I could have done it myself, but then I'd of been rude denying her help. I waved good-bye to her and made my way back to Louise's room.

It was then when I realized something that I hadn't noticed until now while waving my hand; there was a strange device resembling a watch strapped on my right wrist! It was a square shaped watch with design and colors that resembled a chest of a Gundam, mainly the RX-78-2 since it had white, blue, red, and yellow colors. I took a moment to examine it by touching this strange watch with my finger. Then suddenly, a blue hologram figure of RX-78 appeared from it which surprised me a bit.

I took a closer look at the hologram before it dissipated back inside the watch. Wait a minute, why did I have a feeling I had seen this somewhere before?

Oh yeah! That's right, the Omnitrix device from that Ben 10 cartoon show. Even though I wasn't a hardcore fan of it and I didn't follow all of its seasons and episodes, I found that device was very cool since it enabled the user to transform into any alien with its respective power.

Wait a second… did that mean I could transform into a… Gundam?!

I looked at my watch and touched the dial again and then the same Gundam hologram came out. I was really tempted to try to slam the figure like how Ben slammed his Omnitrix and then voila he was an alien with superpower, but then I noticed that it was already late and my eyes started feeling heavy. Perhaps I could use some rest and tomorrow I would find out about it.

When I arrived back at the dorm room, I found Louise already asleep and when I saw her snore rather softly, I couldn't help but find it quite adorable. I tucked the rest of the pinkette's blanket just above her shoulders and noticed her snuggling deeply into her pillow with a soft moan.

I took off my jacket and folded it to be used as a pillow for myself while sleeping on the bed of hay. Strangely when I laid my head down, I couldn't sleep at all as I stared at the Gundam Omnitrix like device on my hand with sheer of excitement.

But at the same time, I realized something very important with my current situation here…

How my family would react back at my home?

Thinking about how worried they would be after knowing that I had been gone out of nowhere, I couldn't help but feel sad. But I was too tired as well, so all I could do was close my eyes to sleep and hopefully I could get a good dream about them.

* * *

I woke up to the light of day, shining in my face; I stretched my body to remove any kinks in my muscles and stood up to put on my jacket then I noticed my master's clothing folded neatly on top of the dresser. I turned my gaze to the sleeping Louise and made my way over to her side; as I shook her to wake her up, I notice her eyes slowly opening and looking at me with a confused expression.

"Huh…who are you?" she asked.

I mentally facepalmed after thinking that she forgot about the events yesterday, so I told her in a calm and kind voice with a smile on my face, "It's me, your Familiar, Chris Alder. Remember me now?"

All I heard from the girl was a depressed groan which I took as an insult but didn't show it to her except for a sudden twitch on my left brow.

"Come on, sleepyhead. Time to get up, we still need to get acquainted with each other, today." I said with authority.

The pinkhead lazily got out of bed and stood in front of me. "Dress me,"

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I'm ordering you to dress me!" she went back to her angry, frustrated tone again.

I didn't want to try and do anything that might get me killed so I used my silver-tongue skills to get me out of this situation. "Uh…are you sure that's wise? I am a man after all and who knows what I'll do if you ask me to dress you." I smiled mentally after getting the results I need from Louise's blushing face.

She began to embarrassingly stutter with a blush. "O-on second thought, I c-can handle d-dressing myself for now. J-just go wait for me outside!"

I smiled and made a little bow while mockingly joked. "As you wish, milady,"

I left the room and waited outside for a few minutes until Louise came out in her school uniform; she scowled at me, probably figuring out that I tricked her, but I couldn't tell so I followed her to the Dining Area.

* * *

The place looked more like a five-star restaurant instead of a regular school cafeteria. It was filled to the brim with all the students, but I couldn't see any other Familiars then I notice that Louise sat at a table by herself and already eating her meal. I found out my meal was just a piece of stale bread with a little water, but I didn't complain since I didn't get to eat any breakfast before I was taken from my home.

As I finished my meal, I noticed the same dark-skinned redhead from yesterday coming over to me and my 'master'.

"Well, lookie here! It's Louise the Zero and her little Familiar." The woman giggled in amusement that I couldn't understand, but I knew she had insulted Louise in some way.

"Ugh…what do you want, Kirche?" Louise groaned.

"Oh, I just wanted to see if your little actor here has quit yet. In fact, I actually thought he was gonna kill you, yesterday." The redhead teased.

My 'master' fumed in anger. "There was certainly no acting! My Familiar _did _almost kill me!"

"I would've too, if I didn't get the answers I wanted." I scowled at Kirche. "So what do you want, you cow?" I think I caught Louise giggle for a bit.

Kirche merely waved my insult off. "I only heard what I heard. That's why I wanted to ask directly."

"Well mind your own business from now on or else!" I spoke in a threatening tone.

With that said, I grabbed Louise's hand and stormed out of the Dining Hall; I didn't want to be anywhere near that bimbo.

"Hmm…a tough one eh…" I thought I heard the redhead mumble, but ignored it and left the room.

* * *

When Louise and I were outside, I still had a firm grip on her hand and still an angry scowl on my face until I heard the pinkhead whine. "Chris, let go! You're hurting me!"

I didn't realize my grip was crushing her hand and quickly released her before I injured her. I quickly apologized for my action and was glad she accepted after I insulted her rival. We made our way over to a table and sat ourselves down, but I decided to make it up to Louise by making her a cup of tea to which she accepted without question.

While she drank her tea, I noticed a familiar face from last night; Siesta was pushing a cart full of cakes, pies, and other treats. I told my 'master' I wanted to walk around the courtyard to familiarize myself to my surroundings and she gave me permission to do so.

Siesta turned her gaze to me and waved to me as I made my way over to her. "Hello, Chris, it's nice to see you again this morning."

"Likewise, Siesta," I took a gander at the cart and asked. "Hey, Siesta, do you want me to help you with that?"

The maid looked surprised. "Are you sure, Chris?"

I nodded and gave her a warm smile. "Of course; after all, I haft to pay you back somehow after you helped clean Louise's clothes for me."

Siesta smiled at me and we both proceeded with passing out the cakes and pies to nobles who sat at tables chatting. We received some thanks here and there from some of the teens, but I found it weird that some of the female nobles were blushing when they saw me handing out the desserts to them. I even got stink eyes from some of the male nobles for some reasons.

* * *

_Meanwhile…Professor Colbert was running to the headmaster's office while carrying a book in his hand. After noticing the runes on Chris's hand, he went to the library to study on them. What he found shocked him beyond belief. As he came to the headmaster's office doors, he burst right through them._

_Sitting in a chair was an old man named Osmond with very long white hair and beard. There was also his secretary, who had forest green hair tied up in a ponytail, wearing glasses. Her name was Miss Longueville._

_Colbert cried out. "Old Osmond!"_

"_What is it?" The old headmaster asked._

"_I-I have big news!" Colbert said in between breaths._

"_There is no such thing as big news. Everything is but a collection of small events." Osmond responded._

"_But you must look at this!" Colbert handed the book over to Osmond, who opened it to a book marked page._

"_This is "The Guardian pentagon of the Founder Brimir," is it not? Why are you still going around digging up old literature like this? Mister…what was your name again?" Osmond asked, tilting his head to the side. Colbert falls down anime style._

"_It's Colbert! You forgot?" Colbert yelled, while standing back up._

"_Oh, yes, yes. I remember now. You talked so fast, so I didn't really catch it. So, Colby, what is it about this book?" The headmaster asked._

"_I told you its Colbert…" The teacher sighed sweat dropping before regaining his composure saying, "Take a look at this!" He said pointing to a particular page in the book._

_When Osmond saw the page his expression changed from carefree to serious and stern. "Miss Longueville, would you please excuse us?" The secretary nodded then stood up and properly exited the room. "Now, explain to me everything in detail, Mister Colbert…very slowly…"_

_Unknown to the two, that someone was listening behind the office doors._

* * *

After I had finished serving another group of nobles their desserts, I noticed a curly-blonde haired mage in a frill-trimmed shirt, with a rose stuck in his shirt pocket, talking to a girl with tightly rolled blonde hair.

Overhearing their conversations, I learned that the rose-pinned mage named Guiche was talking to the girl named Montmorency about something in an over-dramatic performance. I thought the guy was another egotistical noble like Kirche. I noticed a stack of letters tied in rope fall out of his pocket.

Being the nice guy I am, I picked up the stack of letters and went over to the couple's table. I held the letters out to Guiche. "Excuse me, sir, but it seems you dropped these."

The blonde mage went wide-eyed after looking at the letters. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about, commoner."

I knew then he was lying, so I pulled out one of the letters from the stack and showed it to him. "But it says it's to Guiche de Gramont from a girl named Katie?"

Montmorency began eyeing Guiche with suspicion in her eyes; the boy was beginning to sweat uncontrollably, but remained stoic saying. "I have no idea what you are talking about. Now, be gone from my sight, commoner! Besides I don't even know who this 'Katie' even is, for you see, my heart belongs to Montmorency." He said in a dramatic way while holding a rose.

I heard a gasp from behind me and see a brown-haired girl with tears in her eyes; I guess this was Katie and she seemed to be pissed.

"Lord Guiche!" Katie stormed her way over to said mage. "I thought you loved me, but now I see you lied to me!"

Now it was Montmorency's turn to get angry. "You were dating a First-Year behind my back this whole time?"

Guiche nervously tried to calm them both down. "Now, now, let's not see those pretty faces ruined with an angry glare, okay?" But the two girls were mad as hell and the next thing that happened, made me laugh my ass off in my mind.

Both Montmorency and Katie had slapped the playboy at the same time, giving him red handprints on both his cheeks; the girls ran away from the boy, heartbroken.

I felt satisfied and walked my way back to Siesta to finish her work until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Guiche glaring at me with both anger and embarrassment. "Hold it right there, commoner! Because of you picking up those letters, you've damaged and ruined the reputation of two ladies. How will you take responsibility for this?"

"How will _I _take responsibility?" I blinked at his question. "It isn't my fault you were two-timing with both those girls; maybe you should have been playing with your head, not your dick."

The nobles around us began to laugh at Guiche's embarrassment as the said person's face turned red from anger.

Even though I had the crowd on my said, this only proved to piss Guiche off even further than before. I sort of had a feeling that this kid was gonna do something stupid and headstrong that might result in me teaching him a lesson.

"Ah, yes, I know you. You are the Zero's Familiar, am I correct?" Guiche asked.

"Yeah, so what," I asked.

"I hereby challenge you to a duel!" He said, pointing his rose at me.

A duel huh…well this could be my chance to test this device as well for some entertainment and maybe release this pent up frustration and take it out on this little bastard. I looked at my watch for a moment before looking at the blonde with a smug grin on my face and then shouted. "Alright then, I accept your challenge!"

"We shall duel at Vestri Court," He scowled; he looked even more spoiled than before. "We shall meet in one hour."

I nodded and went back to Siesta, who had a look of horror on her face. "What are you doing?" she asked in a panicked voice.

I just gave her a smile and responded. "Quite simple, really; I'm going to completely and utterly destroy the little bastard for pinning the blame of a crime that I've not committed."

When I saw that Siesta looked more worried, I just left for the Vestri Court and prepared for my battle against Guiche.

By the way, how should I call this watch on my wrist? A Gundamtrix perhaps? No that sounded too cheesy… maybe I would think about it later…

* * *

"_I can't believe it…" Osmond said in disbelief, sitting back in his chair. "To think the third daughter of the Valliere family can…"_

"_So…is it really true?" Colbert asked._

"_Whatever the truth may be, you do _not _speak of this to anyone." Osmond said seriously. "Not a single soul must know of this!"_

"_Of…of course…" Colbert nodded. "But for all we believe it to be confirmed…"_

_He was interrupted when Ms. Longueville entered the office. "Sir, there's a commotion out in the Vestri Court! A duel is about to commence!"_

"_Oh dear…" Osmond sighed having a major migraine. "Those noble children and their petty duels…who is it _this _time?"_

"_One of the participants is Gramont's son, Guiche." Longueville explained._

"_Ugh…even worse…" Osmond groaned. "Skirt chasing is the only thing that runs in that family. And who is the other one?"_

"_Um…" The secretary bit her lip. "It's Miss Valliere's Familiar, sir."_

"_Huh?" Colbert and Osmond blinked._

"_I am not jesting. It's Miss Valliere's Familiar." She repeated clearly._

"_A-Are you sure?" Colbert asked incredulously._

"_As long as it isn't between nobles then it is fine." Osmond waved off. He then stood up from his chair with his staff in tow and went over a mirror. With a wave of his hand, the mirror showed the Vestri Court. "I have a feeling that something interesting is about to happen."_

* * *

It had been over an hour as I patiently waited for my opponent to arrive; almost the entire school had surround the area to watch the fight, even Kirche had joined the pack, but I didn't see the girl next to the redhead before. She had short light blue hair with a staff in one hand and a book in the other; she also wore a pair of red-framed glasses.

I noticed Guiche walking out of the crowd and glaring at me with his rose in his hand. The little punk obviously thought he was gonna win, just some noble kicking around a commoner. Well that little arrogant pride of his was gonna be the last thing he'd lose before I kicked his ass with my watch.

"I must commend you for not running away." Guiche said.

I merely snorted in response. "Oh spare me your pompous bullshit and just fight me already, you waste of space!"

That seemed to have made him angrier than before. "The first one to be knocked unconscious or surrender loses, agreed?" Guiche growled.

I nodded until I heard a familiar voice among the crowd. "Wait!" Louise had pushed her way through the crowd and stomped towards me with a scowled look on her face. "This needs to stop this instant!"

"Oh, come now, Louise." Guiche smirked. "This commoner needs to be taught a lesson for besmirching the reputation of two young women."

"With the way you dressed, I'm surprised those girls didn't think you liked being with men." I deadpanned and to add insult to injury I said the one thing that truly pissed him off. "Ya' queer."

The crowd all murmured and oohed that I called out on Guiche's sexuality; some even began to snicker and laugh at my insult.

Guiche was fuming before shouting. "I've had enough of your insolent mouth, you filth!" He waved his rose around and a petal fell to the ground as a pillar of light shined before a golem-like creature with green-blue armor that looked feminine, stood there equipped with a lance. "My name is Guiche de Gramont. My runic name is Bronze, so it is only fitting that my Valkyrie becomes your opponent."

"Oh, I'm so scared." I said in mock fright until I began to laugh, but before I knew it the golem launched itself at me at high speed; I couldn't react quick enough and my stomach had been struck by the construct's fist which sent me flying back.

Me and my big mouth…

Pain filled my system as I clutched my gut with my left hand; I saw the Valkyrie standing there and I had realized that my current condition won't win me this fight. I gathered all my strength to my legs and slowly rose up into a standing position; I glared at Guiche as my runes began to glow brightly and before I knew it, I noticed shocked expressions on everyone's, including Louise's face before I realized that my eyes were glowing bright blue.

Guiche looked stunned at the sudden glow in my eyes and hand. "W-What is this?"

"Something that will kick your shitty ass to the moon!" I replied and then touched my watch again. A hologram figure of Gundam Exia then came from it. I rose my left hand that possessed the runes…I had always wanted to say this. "HENSHIN!"

As I slammed the Gundam Exia hologram, I glowed bright blue and felt pieces of metal and soft material begin to cover my body while everyone that was watching had covered their eyes to avoid being blind.

As the light dimmed, the crowd gasped at what they were witnessing. I stood there in a form and shape I had been far too familiar with back at home.

My armor was colored mainly white and blue with a little red and green as well. Every part on my body was smoothed, angled, and pointed. Though it was armor it was less bulky and built mainly for speed and mobility. I had a green orb on my torso armor that seemed to shine in the sunlight. A white v-fin rested on my helmet while the mouth guard and lens kept my face protected. What astounded the nobles was the fact I had glowing green particles shooting off from my back which seemed to be caused by a cone-like device that rested on my back.

As much as I wanted to jump around like the crazy fan boy I am, I didn't have the luxury to do it given my current situation.

Louise was really-really shocked after seeing how I had transformed to Gundam Exia. "W-W-Wha-Wha-Whaaaat?!"

"T-this is impossible! There is no way this commoner can use magic!" Guiche yelled. "W-who the hell are you?!"

I smirked behind my face guard. "I am Chris Alder, the Familiar of Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valliere! But I also go by another name…I am Exia and I am a Gundam!"

The crowd asked shocked, "Gundam?"

"That's right!" I declared and pointed at Guiche with my armored hand. "You bring nothing, but pain and destruction! You are guilty of your sins…and I shall eliminate you!" The GN Sword/Rifle materialized in my right hand as the blade folded forward. "_Exia…Tāgetto o haijo!*_"

Man, I never thought that I would live to see a day where I could become Setsuna…

My GN Drive activated and boosted me forward at a speed in which the only thing they could see was a blur until I swiped at the golem and stopped while folding my blade backwards as the earth-made creature had been severed diagonally before falling and crumbling.

Guiche had a look of pure terror on his face. I thought he was thinking that he was either fighting a mechanical monster or a knight he has never seen before. Even after I destroyed his Valkyrie, he was still angry before he shouted. "Just because you have some fancy armor, doesn't mean it's going to protect you from my power! Now let's see you face ten Valkyries at once. He waved his wand again as ten petals fell to the ground, giving birth to ten of the stone golems armed with spears, swords, axes, and lances.

I merely laughed at the blonde's foolish attempts to intimidate me. "Do you really think your little pieces of art are going to scratch my E-Carbon armor? Heh…you're even more pathetic than I thought." I slowly walked towards him while pointing my GN Sword in its Rifle form and pulled the trigger. A pinkish beam of light escaped the barrel and sailed towards Valkyrie; the moment it collided, the beam passed through its chest and struck the outer wall of the Academy. The golem stricken by the beam crumbled into dust after it couldn't support its weight.

Everyone gasped from the mysterious light that shot from my weapon.

"What was that?" asked a student.

"Was that fire magic?" another asked.

"There's no way that was fire magic!" one claimed in disbelief.

"What kind of Familiar did Louise the Zero summon?" a female student asked.

Guiche stood there completely frightened for his life and believing he made a mistake in challenging me…oh well, too late to back out now.

I flew forward once more as I folded the GN Sword back into Sword mode and swiftly cut through two of the golems. One tried to pierce me with its spear, but I parried it with my shield and smashed the Valkyrie's head off with it. Two more of the golems tried to attack me at the same time, but I flew into the air as the brainless constructs struck each other and causing them to crumble. I folded my weapon back into Rifle mode and fired a few shots at three other golems; one of the Valkyries head had melted from the impact, another was struck twice in the chest while the third merely lost its right arm. I finished off the one-armed Valkyrie by diagonally cutting it then kicked it with my right foot as it crumbled in mid-air. The last one was standing in front of Guiche like a guard dog, but even if it tried to attack me, I just folded my weapon back into Sword mode and cut the golem in half as the torso fell to the ground while the legs still moved until they too collapsed and crumbled.

I turned my gaze to Guiche, who had fallen to the ground after I cut through his Valkyrie at lightning speed. My Gundam eyes flashed in confirmation as I placed the tip the GN Sword in front of his face and spoke to him. "Surrender now!"

The blonde merely shivered before answering. "I YIELD! I YIELD!"

I folded my sword back into position before it glowed and vanished from my hand. I looked around the crowd as they all stared at me with looks of awe, amazement, fear, and admiration. Though what caught my attention was that due to the Gundam's enhanced communications system, I heard Kirche whisper. "Oh my…now I want him even more!" I shivered at the thought before I noticed the blue-haired girl looking at me with a blank expression, but I could tell she was curious about me. I ignored the girl's gaze and saw my master with her mouth gaped open, so I walked over to her before my armor glowed and disappeared piece by piece from head to toe.

As I reappeared in my civilian form, Louise came over with a scowl on her face and spoke. "We're going to haft to have a little talk about what you just did."

I nodded and followed her back to her dorm room while the rest of the spectators began to murmur about me saying something like, "…the Knight of Zero…" or "…Zero's Gundam…" but I didn't really much care about what they said though I was a little pissed that they still called Louise a Zero.

Wait… Zero? I wonder if this watch also had the majestic and powerful Wing Gundam Zero. Either Proto Zero or Zero Custom EW was fine, and that way I could teach these guys another meaning of this 'Zero' they always made fun of.

But I guess I better took care of the first thing first…

* * *

_Meanwhile…Osmond, Colbert, and Longueville witnessed what happened, looking through the mirror, and they were just as shocked as the students. "Old Osmond…" Colbert got out. "W-What did we just see?"_

"_It appears that Miss Valliere's Familiar has more surprises than I thought…" Osmond commented, puffing on his pipe calmly. "A rather interesting use in swordplay, but the armor and the strange musket-sword combination it uses seems to be far stranger than what we could comprehend."_

"_I-It was quite a spectacle, especially those strange green lights that emanated from his back." Longueville gulped, still gawking at what she saw._

"_I knew something interesting was going to happen." Osmond chuckled. "And I think it will be even more interesting later on this year."_

_While Osmond and Colbert were discussing on the interest that will follow during the year, Longueville began to smile wickedly as she thought. _'It would seem that my plans have begun to take fruition…and you shall be the pinnacle in forwarding them, Mr. Familiar.

* * *

**(Cue Uso by SID)**

**(Ano hi mita sora, akaneiro no sora wo) **_Chris stands on a field as the wind blows through him._

**(nee~ kini wa oboeteimasuka) **_The screen pans to his hand reaching into the sky._

**(yakusoku chigiri shoka no kaze ga tsutsumu) **_The screen changes to Chris clenching his fist while sitting under a tree along with Louise._

**(futari yorisotta) **_They both look to the sky as a light zips through the air._

**(Instrumental) **_Birds fly over Tristain along with many of the Gundams._

**(ano hi mita sora, akaneiro no sora wo) **_Chris and Louise run through a field, followed by Kirche, Tabitha, Guiche, Montmorency, and Siesta,_

**(nee~, itsuka omoidasu deshou) **_The group continues running through the field as Henrietta and Colbert join in._

**(hatasenakatta, yakusoku wo idaite) **_The group stops as they stare into sky as the camera zooms in on outer space._

**(futari arukidasu) **_Multiple lights sail through the sky until the original Gundam freezes on the screen._

* * *

**Preview: **The Familiar has unlocked his powers as his master questions him before they experience a series of misadventures in the school. As a Familiar talent show is about to begin, an unexpected threat appears and a weapon from another world is used.

Next Time on Familiar of Zero: The Gundam Familiar

Chapter 2: School Life, Fouquet, and the Moonlight Unicorn!

* * *

**A/N: Damn, that took a while, but it didn't stop me from finishing the chapter.**

**I would like to personally thank Benjamin Enderborn for giving me a little boost in writing this.**

_**Chris: **_And what the hell about me?

**Oops, my bad…and I would like to thank my OC, Chris Alder for taking the time to do this.**

_**Chris: **_Not a problem. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go back into the RWBY story.

**Well then…since this is the first chapter, can you, my loyal viewers, give me some reviews on this? Otherwise, I will do an Erupting Burning Finger on you!**

**Special thanks to ****KH-Hardcorefan4483 for revising this chapter**

**Peace!**

_**Translation(*): **__Exia...Eliminating the Target!_


	2. School Life, Fouquet, and the Unicorn

**What up, my loyal viewers! As you can see, this is the second chapter of the story, so without further ado…Uhh what are you doing here?**

_**Chris: **_What?! All I want to know is if I'm going to get laid in this story like you said you would do for me during the RWBY story? I personally want to fuck that big-boobed redhead and that cute maid.

**Dude…I didn't write this story to make you a pervert!**

_**Chris: **_Fine, geez! Alright, I won't be like that, but I better get some ass in this story!

**Just do the disclaimer already!**

_**Chris: **_GKC does not own, except me, Gundam or Familiar of Zero; all rights go to their respective owners.

**Thank you. Now without further ado…BEGIN!**

* * *

_**Familiar of Zero: The Gundam Familiar**_

**Chapter 2: School Life, Fouquet, and the Moonlight Unicorn!**

Well…today sure was interesting.

Not only I had kicked the shit out of a smug little punk of a noble, but I actually transformed into a Gundam! It was the most kickass moment of my life that I ever dreamt of! I even made a victory dance when no one was looking.

The Omnitrix-like device did come in handy…nah, that name wouldn't work and I didn't want to get sued at so from then on…I called it…the Gunmorpher!

Though I was forced to tell Louise about what I just did; I still remembered our little talk a while ago.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

* * *

_Louise stared at me for a good few minutes which made me slightly uncomfortable. I was sitting on my makeshift hay bed while the pinkette was sitting at the edge of her bed._

_I finally broke the silence between us. "Are you going to ask me why I suddenly transformed into a suit of armor or what?"_

_That only seemed to make her scowl grow, "I demand you tell me who you really are and more importantly what you are?"_

"_In case you didn't notice, I'm actually still a bit shocked myself about it." I responded with a lie… well actually not a total lie since I just found that ability last night and I was too excited after I had become the Exia._

"_Then I want an explanation on what these 'Gundams' are! And I want the whole truth or no dinner for you!" She threatened me._

_I lost my nerves as a tick mark appeared on my forehead. "Threatening me is not going to make me answer your questions, you brat!"_

_Louise fumed, but stopped when she noticed she wouldn't get the answers she wanted from me, so by swallowing up her pride, she calmed herself down. "Alright…I will not deny you any dinner, but I still want answers."_

_I smiled. "Good, now get comfortable…this could take a while." I noticed she shifted her body a bit before looking at me with curiosity as I began my tale._

"_I believe we should start with the obvious fact that I'm not from your world as seen from my attire as well as the Exia being used during my duel with Guiche." I spoke with wisdom in my voice._

_Louise stared at me in disbelief. "Impossible…there is no way you're from another world. And this 'Exia'…is that a Gundam?"_

"_First off, it isn't impossible for other life forms to exist in another world, hence the reason why there are humans who can use magic on Halkeginia except back where I'm from. We don't have magic at all in our possession but we have more advanced technology in our civilizations. To answer your question about Exia, yes it is, but it's only one out of hundreds."_

_Louise seemed shocked when I mentioned about the lack of magic on Earth, but she was even more shocked when I mentioned that there were many other Gundams than Exia. "__What! There are more of you?"._

"_Well to put it simple…no, there are none like me. The reason being is because this is the first time a Gundam has become armor for a human like me." I responded to her question._

"_What are Gundams then?" She asked impatiently. Geez I swore her attitude only irritated me in every second… but I managed to calm down and try to explain her._

_"Gundams are a lot bigger than what you people call golems and before you ask, no they are not golems because they go by another term. They are called Mobile Suits."_

"_What are these 'Mobile Suits' then?" She asked again._

_"They are humanoid __weapons of war that come in different shapes and sizes; they can be used for many purposes while on the battlefield and use a wide-variety of weapons, depending on the production of the mobile suit." I answered. "But some of them are also used for civilian task purposes like a carrier or medical use."_

"_So these Gundams were mass-produced?" Louise questioned._

_I shook my head. "No, Gundams are a special-type of mobile suit that is far superior to other suits, but it can become even deadlier when used at its full-potential from the pilot."_

"_Pilot?" The pinkette tilted her head aside._

_I nodded. "Yes, a pilot is basically what your people would call 'the soul' of a mobile suit. If a pilot possesses abilities far-beyond the average human then they could make even the weakest mobile suit become a deadly nightmare to the enemy."_

_I let her soak up the information as she still looked at me with disbelief written all over her face. I knew this would happen so I continued. "Now that you know about mobile suits, I suppose I should tell you about the first Gundam."_

_That last part seemed to interest my master even more as she scooted even further in sitting position. "The first Gundam was codenamed the RX-78-2 Gundam. It was manufactured during the year of Universal Century 0079. During the One Year War between the Earth Federation Space Forces and the Principality of Zeon, a group of scientists had built the Gundam at a space colony called Side 7. The pilot of the Gundam was a boy named Amuro Ray, he was about your age when he stumbled upon the Gundam and began to pilot it throughout the rest of the war."_

_I chuckled lightly at Louise's look of awe and admiration for the story so I continued. "As the war continued from both land and space, Amuro had gained a title from the Zeon forces calling him the 'White Devil' and a rivalry was formed between Amuro and Zeon's ace pilot, Char Aznable also known as the 'Red Comet'."_

"_What happened next?" my master asked giddily._

_I continued. "At the final battle of the One Year War, at a space fortress called A Baoa Qu, Amuro and Char fought each other with Amuro in the Gundam while Char piloted the Zeon's prototype mobile suit, the Zeong. At the end of the battle, both pilots escaped unharmed, but both of their mobile suits were destroyed. After that, the war ended."_

_Louise seemed to be looking at me like a child waiting to hear another story. "And when was the Exia made?" she asked._

"_It was made in the Anno Domini era in a completely different universe. All the Gundams are not from the same era; you could say the reason I know is because I'm a 'watcher' of sorts." I wasn't lying when I said I was watching either._

_I told the pinkette about more of the events that happened throughout the Universal Century, the After Colony, the Future Colony, the After War, the Correct Century, the Cosmic Era, the Anno Domini, and the Advanced Generation eras before I noticed it was getting dark._

_Louise seemed to have a hard time to take all of the information I had told her as I could clearly see confusion written on her face. Well, I couldn't blame her though. I mean I just told someone who believed in magic and sorcery about a sci-fi technological series from different universe. Maybe she took my story as nothing more but an amazing fairy tale story just like how back on Earth we thought that magic and spirits didn't exist and they were just a bedtime story._

_Feeling that she had enough with my explanation, she rubbed her temple. "Well I've heard enough for the night so I'm going to go to sleep."_

"_Oh before I forget, " I said with a calm and serious voice while smiling, getting her attention as she looked at me again. "I should tell you that if you mistreat me anymore then I will not hesitate to use the most powerful Gundam in existence to wipe out all of humanity from this world, okay?"_

_Louise seemed terrified with how sweet and calm my voice was when I threatened her like that. Of course I wasn't serious about using Turn A Gundam and its beautiful but deadly Moonlight Butterfly that had wiped out the human civilizations. I just wanted to intimidate her in hope that she wouldn't treat me again like an animal from now on. But seeing her eyes nearly bulge out of her head when she heard that I couldn't help but smirk a bit in victory. She reluctantly nodded and turned around ready to sleep until I called her again._

"_Oh Master, may I explore a little bit more around the school? I wanna know the layout of this place and make sure I don't get lost around here." _

_She nodded before she yawned and began to strip off her uniform which was my cue to leave immediately. I closed the door behind me and walked down the hallway, into the courtyard._

* * *

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

Well even though I had no idea what to expect from this world, I actually kinda liked it. The two moons shining above me made the night even more beautiful until some kinda large salamander had crawled over to me.

Being the animal lover I am, I petted the large lizard. "Hello, are you going for a stroll out in the night as well?" I asked the red lizard.

The salamander didn't respond except it began tugging on my jacket with its jaws. I thought it wanted to lead me somewhere so I followed it back to the school, up to the third floor, and finally to a room with two candles lit between the wooden doors. The salamander motioned me to the door and I entered the room which turned out to be a mistake on my part.

* * *

**(Cue AURORA by Aoi Eir)**

**(Haruka na sora samayoeru hikari date kono michi wo hashiritsuzukeru) **_The screen pans to a shadow of a winged Gundam with its eyes glowing green and Chris running through the stars as the title appears._

**(Aa sekai wa doushite konna ni mo futashika yume wo utsushiteru no) **_Chris lies on his back, looking at the sky until Louise, Kirche, Tabitha, Guiche, Montmorency, Siesta, and Henrietta surround him and pick him up._

**(Sou kurayami no naka de mogaiteru kotoba naki hitomi ga sayonara tsugeta) **_Chris smiles at his friends and looks to the sky once more to see the Endless Waltz Gundam Wing Zero flying in the sky with a few birds._

**(yabureta kumo no sukima ochite yukue hoshitachi tamerai wo keshisareta nara) **_The screen pans to a group of glowing-eyed individuals and Cromwell smirking deviously._

_As an army of Zaku IIs attack, Chris glows bright blue as he transforms._

**(haruka na sora samayoeru hikari date) **_00 Raiser, Gundam AGE 2 Normal, Wing Zero EW, Strike Freedom, and Hi-Nu Gundam fly through the air to the battlefield._

**(ato ichibyou ipposaki ni mitsukedashite miseru kara) **_Louise desperately holds her hand out as she runs with tears streaming down her face while as an image of Chris holds his hand out with a smile._

**(tsuki ga terasu tashika na omoi nara kitto) **_The AGE 2 Normal and Strike Freedom fire their weapons while the 00 Raiser and Hi-Nu Gundam clash swords with shadowed figures._

**(ashita made te ga todoku kara) **_The Wing Zero EW dodges mini explosions and fires its Buster Rifle while pulling out a green beam saber and charging at a large shadowed monster as light blocks the screen._

**(kono michi wo hashiritsuzukeru) **_Chris and Louise grasp hands and look to the sky as five lights sail through the sky, leaving a trail of light._

* * *

When I entered the room, it had a much more luxurious feel into it. The bed looked like something out of some kinda cheesy romance story with some candles placed along the walls.

"Welcome, Chris Alder or do you prefer to be called Exia, or was it Gundam?" I heard an all too familiar voice behind me. I saw a silhouette standing behind the door as it closes. The moonlight shining upon the room from the nearby windows revealed the figure to be Kirche, wearing…skimpy…lingerie… and… a transparent nightgown…

Oh fuck my life.

Gulping, I stuttered. "I prefer t-to be called C-C-Chris." Even though I didn't like this girl especially since she always made fun of Louise, her sight before me was very tempting that I bet a lot of men would kill to be in my position. Not to mention that I'm a very healthy guy who obviously takes interest in girls!

"Alright Chris, welcome to my private room…and, you know I'm doing something I shouldn't but my runic name is Ardent, and I tend to burn up like a flaming torch when passion fills my heart." The redhead spoke in a lustful manner.

I mentally deadpanned while looking at this woman before regaining my composure…she couldn't be even more dramatic with the way she said it. Now I know this must be some kind of cheesy romantic drama scene. "Is that so?" I asked, completely not amused.

"You don't understand, I'm a woman in love and the one I love is you!" Kirche proclaimed while walking towards me with her hands clasped together.

I gawked after hearing her confession, but I knew that this crazy bimbo wanted something from me. "And pray tell, what is the reason for your confession?" I asked, still a bit shocked.

"When I saw you battle those golems in your armor…the graceful performance of every strike and the streaks of light that passed through the golems…the heavenly light that emanated from your back…" She recalled my battle with Guiche.

Great…an even more dramatic scene…fucking asshole of an author, putting this in,

(**GKC: **I heard that, bitch!)

Shit…anyway after that little…distraction, Kirche had placed her right index finger on my chest and began stroking my torso in a seductive way; this action forced me to snap out of it before I took it too far.

"Look, I've got bigger problems to worry about then…" I motioned to her body and mine, kinda flailing my arms a bit. "This."

"What?" She sounded heartbroken, probably the first time she was ever rejected. Who wouldn't, I mean she's got some great admirers from the majority of boys from what I could conclude and she even had…NO, BAD BRAIN SHUT UP!

"Sorry, but I don't have the luxury of being with anyone right now. The reason why is because I'm thinking about my home." The last part made me depressed. What was my family doing right now? Were they trying to search for me? I just didn't know at the moment.

"Well then why not talk about it while we work our way around…" Kirche said seductively.

"Whatever," I responded, uninterested in her seductions since my mind was too occupied with the thoughts of my family.

"What about your family?" she asked.

"Probably worried to death about me after I was kidnapped by a flat-chested little girl with anger issues," I responded, bluntly.

"Oh…" Kirche seemed a little startled about my statement. "I'm sorry…and what about your friends?"

"Probably the same thing… but it's not like they knew I was transported into another world or anything so I don't blame them." I responded.

"So…you're all alone?" the redhead asked.

I paused and widened my eyes when I heard her say that. I didn't want to believe it, but she was right…I was alone in this foreign world full of magic with… no friends… no relatives… no one… I might even die here with no one back home to notice where I was. At this I gave her a small answer while trying to surpass my sadness.

"Yes…"

Before I knew it, I was shoved onto the bed by Kirche as she sat on top of me. I was growing nervous in every second as my teenage hormones were about to take over and make me ravish the girl in front of me.

"Then how about I keep you company, darling?" the busty redhead responded with a lustful look on her face which only made me redder than before.

I was blushing madly and about to lose my virginity to some sex-crazed bimbo until I was saved by the one person I least expected… a very pissed off Louise.

"Kirche! What are you doing!? And why are you trying to seduce my familiar!?" Louise burst into the room with Kirche still on top of me. I was about to speak until the redhead beat me to it.

"I'm afraid it can't be helped, love and fire are the destinies of the Zerbst family."

"Come here, Familiar!" Louise ordered me.

"Look here now!" Kirche shouted at Louise. "He may be your familiar but he is still a human being with feelings and hopes, there is no reason to get in the way of romance! Right Chris?" Kirche asked as she hugged me very tight and my chest was pressing against her large breasts which only made my situation worse

"Hey, don't bring me into this!" I shouted. "Besides I already told you I don't have the luxury of sleeping with you. Though I will agree with you on the human being part," I voiced to them both.

"Who cares what you think, you plebian! You are nothing but a Familiar so your feelings mean nothing now or your old life!" Louise angrily shouted.

My eyes widened slightly in shock when I heard what she just said. This time she really had crossed over the line and I was beyond pissed. You might try and treat me like dirt or a servant, but there was one thing you never did…treat me like a Nobody! Filled with anger, I blindly pushed the redhead off me and shoved Louise out of my way; she angrily ordered me to stop, but I ignored her and just went to her dorm room.

I plopped on the bed and closed my eyes, blocking out any sound from my ears. A second later, I heard my so-called 'master' enter and I opened my eyes to see a scowl on her face. I returned the gesture until she broke the silence. "Seems I was wrong to treat you like a human being…" she said.

"And since when were you-" she pulls something out of her dresser. "Uhh…is that a riding crop?" I asked.

"Yes, it IS!" Louise yelled as she advanced to strike me with the crop. I grabbed her arm easily thanks to the martial arts training to raise my reflexes.

"What the hell is your problem? So what if I was in there, it's not like we did anything until she tried to have her way with-GAH!" my voice raised an octave after she kicked me in the groin.

I grabbed the spot with my free hand and clenched it, unknowingly squeezing the hand that held Louise's wrist.

"Ahhh!" the pinkette cried out in pain and after I released her, she clutched her almost fractured wrist.

I glared at her with daggers in my eyes and did the one thing that I should've done to discipline her…I held my right hand up high and brought it down to her cheek. Louise slowly raised a hand to the red mark on her then looked at me with a shocked expression.

This pink haired brat surely needed one thing to know her place as well… a Bright Slap.

"You…you dare to hit your… master?" She slowly asked in disbelief, her expression was still utterly shocked from my action.

"Yeah… I do… And is that wrong?" I asked her with malice. "WAS THAT WRONG IF I SLAPPED YOU?!" I roared at her before turning away from her. "You had brought me here against my own will and you even forced me to become your mighty and sacred and beautiful Familiar! And then turned out that I was capable to turn into something that you never imagined before and saved your shitty ass pride as this so called Zero and this is what I get in return!? Getting treated as if you don't even care with my well-being to my family, my parents and my friends!?"

I looked back at her over my shoulder while pointing my finger, "How would you feel if you were in my position? How would you feel if you were the one who went through all of these fucking troubles that I had been through until now, huh?! Getting taken away far from your home, branded as a servant by someone you barely even know, and treated like an animal?! True that I'm your Familiar, but I'm still a human being, not some kind of animal that you can order around! So don't you ever do that again or I will slap you harder than that! YOU HEAR ME!?" I roared at her for the last time and I was ready to leave the room. My anger subsided but then I heard a faint sobbing near me.

Louise was crying. She curled herself like a helpless child there while sobbing in between her tears. Great… Now I felt like a total jackass again.

I wonder if Captain Bright Noa was here, he would be either proud or disappointed? That was what I thought as I turned around and approached her.

"_(Sigh)_ Look, I'm sorry for slapping and yelling at you like that Louise. But you need to know that even as your Familiar, I still have feelings about those who missed me back in my home..." I activated the Gunmorpher and slammed my hand down on the image present and my body shined bright blue, transforming me into a Gundam form I've seen only in the SD Gundam series and the recent Dynasty Warrior Gundam video game.

My armor was pristine with some parts on it a sky blue and red while the rest had a shade of silvery-white; the armor had the shape and form of a medieval knight with a bright red cape adorned on my shoulders. My green eyes flashed upon completion of the armor.

The form I had taken was one of the most majestic and powerful Gundams in the entire series, the Knight Gundam.

Louise stopped sobbing after my transformation and stared at me in awe which soon was replaced with shocked expression on her face. "Y-You're a noble?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm not, but my Knight Gundam is capable to do some magic skills. He was supposed to be sentient in the first place though." I did a thinking gesture, but forgot about it and kneeled in front of Louise while gently grabbing her hand and her reddened left cheek.

Louise's face went bright red when I did this. "W-W-What are you doing?" she stuttered.

"Relax, I'm going to heal your injuries." I reassured her as a green magic aura surrounded my hands and then flowed into Louise's arm and her left cheek and soon both red marks disappeared as if they were never there.

The pinkette moved her arm around and stroked the spot where I had struck her cheek then turned to me. "H-How did you do that?"

My armor disappeared and I smiled at her. "I told you…Knight Gundam is a mage as well as a knight." I placed a hand on her shoulder and she stiffened upon contact. "Now get some rest, okay?"

I turned back to my makeshift bed to go to sleep before I heard Louise speak. "Wait…um…I…I want…"

"Hmm?" I turned my head to her again.

"I-I want to…t-to apologize…" She weakly said to me with her head still hung up while playing with her fingers like a little girl who just had been busted by her parents. "I just lost myself when I found you together with Zerbst inside her room… I really-really regret with what I've said before…"

"Apology accepted…" I replied in flat tone before I finally chuckled at her, "See was that so hard to do?"

"HEY! If I acted like this all too often to my Familiar then he'd think he could get away with anything!" She yelled at me; already back to her bratty side again. I guess this is what they call a flip button, eh?

"Touché…" I rolled my eyes with the grin still plastered on my face.

Louise sighed as she lied down in her bed. "Tomorrow we are going into town to get you a sword."

I arched my eyebrow in confusion. A sword? Not that I didn't appreciate it, but my Gundams' beam sabers are far more superior to a sword here. With a single slash, I bet I can cut the strongest metal here like a hot knife through the butter.

"But my Gundams already have weapons, plus their beam sabers are much better than a regular metal sword."

"Humph, and I assume that those 'beam weapons' run on a sort of power source from your explanation before, right? What will you do when you run out of power then?"

Well not all Gundams had beam sabers for melee combat like Sandrock, Forbidden, Musha Gundam, and even the Knight Gundam that I used earlier already had a sword and lance… well a sword that could turn into a fire sword and the lance that could summon lightning bolts… but she made a good point though: I don't even know if my beam weapons had a limit in shots or if they needed to charge; I still had the Gundams' armors as well as the boosters, but fighting hand-to-hand won't work if I fight an army. Gundams might be a great Mobile Suit but they weren't invincible at all.

Or the worst was my Gundam armor reverted back from having out of energy when I was in the middle of a battle which was the last thing I ever wanted.

"Okay, Louise, you made your point…" I gave in and rested my head on my folded-up jacket.

"Good, we'll start searching tomorrow." Louise said after undressing and slipping into her nightgown.

* * *

I woke up early in the morning and repeated my wake-up process from yesterday; after I finished stretching, I notice Louise is still asleep. I left the room to let her sleep a little more and heard my stomach begin to growl with hunger.

I walked down the corridor that led to the kitchen and soon enough, I met Siesta again. I waved her over and she walked to me, giving me a warm smile.

"Hey, Siesta, how's your morning been so far?" I asked.

"It's good so far…you look like you haven't eaten." The maid noticed.

I laughed nervously while rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment. "Well…yesterday I only had a stale piece of bread and a little water for breakfast. That was all really."

Before I knew it, Siesta grabbed my arm and dragged me to the kitchen with some unforeseen strength. I could hear her shouting. "Unacceptable! My friend doesn't deserve to go hungry due to his master's immature lack of care!"

I was surprised that this girl had been going so far just to see me fed. She even boldly talked about Louise like that! It was kinda like she was being an older sister to me. Guess I wasn't really alone after all.

* * *

When we arrived at the kitchen, a rather large man who I could guess was the Head Chef called Matreau welcomed us; I was eating some leftovers from yesterday's meals and boy did they taste good…even better than my father's cooking.

"Thanks for the food, Marteau." I said after swallowing some food in my mouth. "I gotta say, you sure know your way around a skillet."

The big man smiled. "Anything to keep 'Our Sword' happy,"

I shoved a few pieces of soft bread in my mouth and swallowed it before asking back. "Why did you call me, 'Our Sword'?

"Well you're a commoner just like us, but you defeated a snot-nosed noble! You're the pride of the peasants!" The head chef boasted.

I couldn't help but have a small blush of embarrassment on my face while I rubbed the back of my head and giving a small toothy grin. "Well…thanks…I guess."

Marteau placed a caring hand on my shoulder. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, my friend. I can see you only did it out of instinct."

The guy was smart, I gave him that; I pretty much did act on instinct during that fight, but I still got to become a Gundam so I couldn't complain.

I nodded and bid them farewell with Siesta following right behind me. I had my hands in my pockets, lost in my own thoughts until Siesta snapped me out of them. "Umm, Chris…"

I turned my attention to the maid. "Yes, Siesta?"

"I'd like to have a long talk with you sometime, if that's okay with you?" She asked me.

I was quite shocked to hear that, but then again she is the first friend I made since I came here so I gave her one of those Naruto Uzumaki grins. "Sure, I'd love to have a talk with you anytime."

I didn't even notice her blushing from my answer before I waved goodbye to her and made my way over to the stables to wait for my 'master'.

* * *

Louise had taken me to town via horse though I tried telling her I would've just flown us there, but then again…I guess it would be difficult to explain to a bunch of medieval people who've never seen a flying armored man before.

After a couple minutes of searching (and passing a couple of women with blushes on their faces.), we managed to find a blacksmith which oddly enough had the wooden sign of an anvil and a hammer…I was starting to think that commoners here couldn't read.

My master and I entered the smith and I was awe-stricken…all the weapons I've seen were finely crafted and polished. I looked over every weapon on display until an elderly man with a scruffy grey beard on his face had pulled me out of my weapon trance.

"Good day, madam. Are you looking for a weapon for your friend here?" the elderly blacksmith asked.

Louise nodded. "Yes, I'm looking for something that suits my Fa- I mean bodyguard well."

The blacksmith nodded and brought out a rapier to show to Louise, who didn't seem interested in it. "No, I want something bigger and longer."

I couldn't resist this chance so…I said it. "That's what she said." I started laughing until I almost lost my breath. The look on Louise's flushed face made me laugh even harder.

"Shut up, you dog!" the pinkette shouted.

I managed to catch my breath and calmed myself down before I died from lack of oxygen; the blacksmith returned with a golden sword with jewels embedded on the hilt and the blade. Louise seemed absolutely embezzled in the sword while I on the other hand just thought it was too flashy for my own taste.

"How much for this one?" Louise asked price of the golden sword.

The blacksmith responded with confidence. "That will be about 3,000 gold coins."

Louise gawked at hearing the price. I on the other hand wanted to kick this old fuck's ass for trying to scam her…what? She may be a spoiled brat, but even she doesn't deserve to be cheated out of her money by some loser blacksmith.

"That isn't a sword! If you want a real sword then I'm your guy." A mysterious voice came.

I looked around the store for the source of the voice and see a wooden barrel filled with rusted swords, shaking. I look inside and found a sword shaking like it's at a samba.

After I grabbed the sword, I heard that voice again. "Ahhh…Finally, it feels good to be out of that dusty old barrel." I shit you not…but I just saw the hilt move as if it were a mouth.

"Huh, a talking sword…that's pretty cool, but no offense…I got a bunch of swords so what makes you any better?" I asked the rusted sword.

"I'm the legendary, Derflinger. I can best even the greatest of swords. I could even beat your so-called swords." Derflinger answered with pride. I had a hard time believing him, considering that he would be considered a toothpick compared to a beam saber. He's rusted as hell, but he's got heart…and maybe with a good polishing, he'd be good as new.

I turned to the blacksmith. "How much for this one?" I held out Derflinger in front of him.

The store owner looked annoyed, probably because I managed to keep him from succeeding in his scam. "I'll give that one for free since he's annoying."

I smiled and got the scabbard to hold Derflinger. Louise looked at me with disbelief like I had just bought a worthless item. "What? Is there something on my face?" I asked.

"Why did you get such a worthless piece of scrap for a weapon?" My 'master' asked.

"I'm right here, you know." Derf voiced.

"Well…it's because the guy got heart… and on the other hand you save your money as well. Is there any other reason?" I asked.

Louise shook her head and sighed. "I guess not if you're the one that said it. It's your sword after all."

I smiled at my master's answer, but then I remembered something. "Oh Louise before I forget…I'm gonna need some new clothes."

"What's wrong with the ones you have on now?" Louise asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I can't be wearing this 24/7 every single day…unless you want to have your room smell like dirty clothes?" I responded with a sly grin.

Louise shuddered by the thought and calmly answered. "You make a good point. Alright, we'll go to the clothing store and see if we can get you some new outfits."

We both walked for the clothes store while, unknowingly, being followed by a certain redhead and her blue-haired friend.

* * *

"_Hmm…It seems that Darling is in need of a better sword. One better than what the Zero bought him." Kirche said to her friend._

"_Dangerous," The blue-haired girl voiced out._

"_Tabitha…how do you know if he's dangerous if you didn't get to know him, yet?" Kirche asked her._

"_Mystery," Tabitha told the redhead._

"_I know, but that's what makes me love him even more." The Germanian responded._

_Tabitha only stared at her friend with a blank look, but she did want to know about the strange boy that called himself 'Gundam'. The power he possessed is what drew her interest, but there was mystery surrounding the Familiar that she couldn't describe. "What now?"_

_Kirche looked at the weapon shop. "I'm going to get my Darling from that Zero. Besides, a Zerbst always gets what they want from a Valliere."_

_Tabitha just ignored that last part by reading her book while sitting atop her own Familiar, a blue wyvern named Slyphid._

* * *

My master and I had found the clothing store and proceeded inside where I saw a woman with auburn hair and green eyes who seemed to be about maybe in her late-20s. We introduced ourselves to her while she asked us our orders…well mainly mine since she also blushed when she saw me.

Being the sketcher I am, I made three designs for myself in perfect detail.

The first one was a copy of Lelouch Lamperouge's Zero costume along with the mask, but I sketched the front of the mask with the symbol of Celestial Being.

The second one was a copy of Cloud Strife's Advent Children outfit except colored with some red along the shirt.

The final one was a copy of Ryu Hayabusa's black ninja outfit but with black boots instead of ninja tabi.

The shopkeeper looked impressed by my designs. "These sketches are so well endowed; I can use these for future clothing if that is alright with you?"

I nodded. "If you want then I can give you a few more designs the next time I visit."

"That would be most splendid. Thank you." The woman said with a smile.

I nodded with my own smile while Louise paid for clothes. "So when can I expect them to be ready, Miss?"

"In three days," she replied.

"Thank you." I was glad about that and after we exchanged goodbyes, we left the store.

* * *

By the time we rode back to the front gates of the academy, I noticed a certain redhead standing there, waving at me with something in her arms; there was also that same blue-haired girl that watched my duel, who seemed to be sitting on top of a blue dragon, reading a book.

"What are you doing here, Kirche?!" Louise shouted at her rival.

I never really understood why Louise and Kirche hated each other so much; maybe it was some sort of blood feud? I pondered the reason for their hatred until Kirche ran up to me with a long object wrapped in her hands. (Boom, sex pun, bitches!)

"What's this?" I asked.

"A little present for you, Darling," Kirche responded with seductive wink. I suddenly felt shivers run down my spine when she called me darling.

As I opened the package, I noticed a golden shine come from one of the slits in the wrapping. My face gawked when I saw the same golden sword from the weapon shop and I looked at Kirche, who seemed to be smiling with pride and acknowledgement.

"What the hell is this?" I asked.

"I just thought I'd get my darling something worthy of wielding. Do you like it?" Kirche asked.

I simply stared at the weapon before handing it back to her. "I don't need a worthless pile of scrap like that! You can have it back!"

Everyone around me merely gawked that I refused the golden blade (besides Tabitha) and seemed to be wide-eyed as well. Kirche broke out of her stupor and spoke. "But why would you refuse such a work of art? This was made in Germania, where all the finest weapons and women resign."

"Simple really…gold is a weak metal compared to an iron and I have no desire to have a weak sword as that. That thing will fit more as a room decoration than an actual weapon. Oh and the next time you Germanians want to make a weapon…make sure it's at least a suitable metal." I deadpanned.

I turned toward the gate and left for the dorm room, leaving my master and the strange pair alone.

* * *

Night had fallen and I had been sitting in a tree, watching the twin moons light up the sky. Louise went to bed for the day, so I had some free time to myself and what better way to spend it then to watch the night sky while sitting in a tree.

"Oh…Chris…I did not see you there." A familiar feminine voice rang.

I turned my gaze to find Siesta, standing beneath the tree; she seemed to look rather depressed about something so I back flipped off the large branch I sat on and dropped right in front of her, causing Siesta to jump rather slightly surprised.

"Hey, Siesta…is something bothering you?" I asked her with concern.

Siesta merely flailed her arms in front of me. "Oh no, i-i-it's nothing…nothing at all!" She looked away for a minute then returned her gaze back to me. "Chris…what is your world like?"

I had nearly forgotten that Siesta wanted to have a long chat with me; honestly, I didn't know what she wanted to talk about…except now. I took a few deep breathes to calm my nerves in case I messed up.

"Well…how should I even describe it…beautiful from above the stars, bright to live in, or just plain boring…I just can't seem to describe it." I spaced out, not even noticing that Siesta was starting to get a little worried.

I turned back to her after I broke from my train of thought and smiled. "But enough about that, I can always explain it to you some other time."

Siesta turned her head slightly away from me. "Um…Chris…I wanted to thank you."

I was confused with the way she wanted to thank me. "What for?"

"For showing me that even a commoner can possess the courage to stand up to the nobles as well as show that we can fight back if need be." She smiled, but to me it was a false one, yet I said nothing about it.

I merely nodded until she bid me farewell and left me at the tree; I returned to Louise's room to find her sleeping like a child, yet again. The way she slept made her seem peaceful and innocent even when she wasn't trying to nag me to death.

I couldn't help but smile at the adorable form on the bed…in a way…she's kinda like the little sister I never had…Thank God I don't have one like her…can't stand that attitude of hers.

Before I could make my way to my bed of hay, a small hand had grasped my own. I looked down to see Louise holding my hand in a tight grip; she seemed to be shaking uncontrollably…probably from a nightmare she must be having.

I could hear her mumble about something with a few tears in her eyes. "Don't… leave… me..!"

I had no idea if she was talking about me or someone else, but I sat on the bed and cradled her head to my chest. Louise began to calm down for a bit, but she began to shake again once more; the situation was taking a turn for the worse so I gathered my thoughts together and began to whistle the soft tune of the Serenade of Water from Ocarina of Time.

Having finished the song, Louise had finally settled down and slept soundly once more. I laid her back onto the bed and made my way over to my bed; sleep soon drifted in me as I entered the land of dreams.

* * *

After I had awoken from my sleep in the morning, I visited Marteau at the kitchen as well as have a little breakfast.

"Hey Marteau, I've been meaning to ask, but where's Siesta? I haven't seen her since I woke up." I said in between bites of food.

The older man raised an eyebrow. "You mean she didn't tell you?" I shook my head. "Well apparently she had been transferred to a noble named Count Mott to be his servant."

My eyes widened to this realization that my friend had been taken to serve a noble. "What…?"

"I know how you're feeling Chris…" He replied in defeated tone while stirring his pot of soup, "But in the end, we're still just the commoners and we can't do anything except do what the nobles say…"

"Where can I find this Count Mott!?" I asked with rage in my voice.

Marteau seemed a bit taken aback with my sudden change of tone before he explained to me that he had no information on Count Mott's residence or his location; I restlessly asked around the academy for any info on the noble's whereabouts until I came upon the one person I didn't want to get it…Guiche.

The blonde-haired boy had been getting an earful from his supposed girlfriend Montmorency until I tapped a finger on his shoulder. Guiche turned around and the moment he saw me…well let's just say that he had the same expression as Banagher Links when he saw the Banshee in Gundam UC.

"Y-Y-You, what do you want?" Guiche voiced with fear.

"I want to know where Count Mott's residence is located." I answered.

Guiche had a confused look before responding. "Oh well…in that case…"

* * *

After a few minutes, I managed to get the location of Count Mott's mansion from Guiche and thanked him for giving me the information.

It took a while for me to get to the mansion, but I managed to get there with the use of a horse from the academy's stables. When I had neared the front gates, I activated my Gunmorpher and the image of Deathscythe appeared then I slammed my hand down exactly the same way when I had transformed into the Exia; now I had begun to transform again.

As the light died down, I had been covered head-to-toe in black and dark grey armor with white shoulder pads; black bat-like wings with red tips extend from my back; the elongated golden v-fin rests upon my helmet; my green eyes flash upon completion as I became the most deadly of the five After Colony Gundams.

I had transformed into the Endless Waltz version of the Gundam Deathscythe Hell…the God of Death.

Taking a view of my surroundings, I spotted a few guards perched at the front doors of the mansion with spears in their hands. I walked up to the iron gates and did a powerful high left kick on the metal, forcing them to fly back towards the mansion and skid across the ground.

One of the guards ran up to me with his spear tip pointing at my armored form. "Who are you?!"

I merely smirked before answering. "I have business with Count Mott. Move aside and no one gets hurt!"

Their answer came when they surrounded me with their weapons trained upon their uninvited guest. I sighed before my Gundam's beam scythe materialized in my hands, shocking the guards of witnessing the glowing green blade fluctuate.

I twirled the scythe around like a Bo staff master and got into a fighting stance before saying. "Very well…if you wish to stand in my way…then I shall reap your souls!"

* * *

_Siesta stood next to Count Mott, awaiting his instructions. She had been ordered by the noble to wear a much more…skimpier version of her outfit._

"_So how are you settling in to your new work?" He asked her._

"_Fine…sir…for the most part anyways…" Siesta replied._

_Count Mott stood up and walked towards his servant. "I see, I see…well, don't overexert yourself too much…" he walked behind Siesta and placed a hand on her shoulder._

"_Yes sir…" she replied, the fibers of her mind and body had fainted long ago at the point…but she for one was shaking inside with fear._

"_Certainly you must realize by now, that I did not hire you to merely perform household chores…my Siesta…" his breath flowed and shivered the skin on Siesta's neck; her thoughts could not comprehend the fear of the actions that might happen to her._

_Before he could have his way with her, a knock came from the door behind them. Count Mott furiously stomped over to the door while Siesta breathed a sigh of relief._

_When he opens the door, one of Count Mott's guards had arrived, visibly out of breath. "What is it that is so important that you had the nerve to interrupt me?"_

"_My…my Lord…there is…someone here to…see you…" The guard said, in between pants._

_Count Mott raised an eyebrow. "And pray tell…who is it that wishes to see me?"_

_The guard looked at his Lord with fear-filled eyes. "My Lord…this man or demon…he knocked out all the guards at the front doors, but left me to ask to seek your audience."_

_Count Mott narrowed his eyes at the guard. "You sniveling coward! Go and bring the rest of the guards and wait for my signal to skewer this bastard!"_

_The guardsman bowed. "At once, My Lord!" then sprinted off to the barracks to bring back his comrades._

_Count Mott turned his gaze to Siesta. "I apologize, my dear, but I must go and deal with an unwanted guest. I would appreciate it if you'd stay here until my return."_

_Siesta, hesitantly, bowed to her master. "As you wish, My Lord,"_

_After the Count left the room and closed the door behind him, Siesta wanted to see who this man was who came to see Count Mott. She peered through a crack to see what was going on until her eyes had widened at the sight of a black and gray armored man with familiar armored faceplate and black wings on his back, holding a two-handed glowing green scythe._

'_It can't be him!' Siesta thought. 'Did he come here to rescue me?'_

_She was pulled out of her stupor when Count Mott asked the strange knight. "Who are you and why did you charge your way into my home?"_

_The man's green eyes flashed as if ready to deal death and destruction to all who get in his way. He took a step forward and seemed to glare at Mott while perching his scythe on his shoulder._

* * *

I glared at the bastard who took my friend away and let me tell you…it took all of my strength and will power not to rip this son of a bitch in two.

"I ask you again, who are you and why did you break into my home?" The Count questioned.

"I am Deathscythe Hell…and you have stolen someone precious to me!" I answered with venom in my voice.

The Count merely smirked although I could see his legs were shaking from my new voice. "What might this 'precious' item be?"

This made my blood boil when he referred Siesta as a tool…now I really wanted to kill this guy. "The one I'm talking about is the maid you hired…her name is Siesta!" This seemed to cause Count Mott's eyes to widen upon hearing this.

"Why do you want this girl, commoner?"

If he could see my face now then he'd be quivering in his shoes. "I'm here to take her back to where she belongs…with her friends back at the Academy."

The pig of a man didn't seem to be fazed about this and merely smirked. "Oh I don't think she will be going anywhere." And with that, he snaps his fingers and a whole platoon of guards began to surround me while pointing their spears at my torso and face.

"You see…I'm going to make Siesta my mistress and have as much fun with her while she's still got some spirit in her, at least until I break it." Count Mott said while smiling wickedly.

I lowered my head and gripped my scythe until my knuckles turned white. "You should not have said that you filthy bastard!"

The noble raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

I glared at him once more as my eyes flashed with anger. "Because now I'm going to make you fear me, the God of Death!"

With that said I charged at the guards and slashed their spears, swords, and muskets in half. Everyone gawked at what my actions had done then the rest of the guardsmen rushed at me, but it will prove fruitless for them once they figure out they were dealing with powers not their own.

"Do you really think you can take a God of Death? Rookie…"

I proceeded to cut down three more of the guards as their crimson blood splashed against the walls. The rest tried to pierce me until I activated the Hyper Jammer that turned my entire form invisible and out of their sight; while they tried to search for their target, I grabbed one of the guards and lifted him above my head while slowly ripping him in two.

A few of the guardsmen started to vomit at the sight until I grabbed another by his head and proceeded to crush his head into a bloody pulp. I turned to the rest and fired the Vulcan guns from my helmet, the bullets tearing right through their armor and flesh as they became knowing more than corpses with holes.

I glanced at Count Mott who seemed to be shaking with fear from witnessing such a display of gore. I slowly walked towards him with my beam scythe fully activated and a devilish grin across my face hidden behind my helmet.

"What…what the hell are you?!" Count Mott asked with fright.

I began to chuckle darkly until I answered. "As I said, I am Deathscythe Hell, the God of Death, and I am a Gundam!" I slowly raised my weapon above me. "I am also…your executioner."

Before I could strike the coward down, I heard a gasp to my right and to my horror I saw Siesta with her hands to her mouth, her eyes were laced with fear and disbelief. She looked at me as if she just saw the devil rise from Hell until I heard the girl's voice.

"Why…why…why did you do this?" Siesta asked with tears streaming down her face.

I turned to look at the gruesome sight around me and dropped my scythe. Bodies littered the mansion, some filled with bullets or torn to pieces while others were sliced clean in half. I had no idea that I had lost myself in killing another human being…it almost made me vomit in my helmet, but I managed to hold it down.

I looked back at Cont Mott, who had seemed to piss his pants when he was almost at Death's doorstop. I grabbed his collar and lifted him in the air. "You are going to keep quiet about this and give Siesta back to me or I'm going to do far worse than what you just witnessed! Understand?"

He weakly nodded and I dropped him on the ground. I walked over to Siesta, still shaken by my gruesome display of violence until she began to calm down from my sudden appearance.

I lowered my head in guilt to my friend. "I'm sorry you had to witness that, Siesta. In my anger, I made you witness the most gruesome act of your life." I bowed in front of her. "Forgive me."

Even through the armor, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder; I look up to see Siesta giving me a sympathetic smile. "You have nothing to be ashamed about…you did what was necessary to save me…even if you did go a little…overboard."

I gave a light chuckle at her joke then I stood up and held my armored hand out to her. "Well then…shall we go home, Siesta?"

She smiled and placed her own hand on my own. "Yes, it's time we do…Chris."

The two of us walked out of the mansion until I picked Siesta up bridal-style, causing her to blush deep red. I looked at the woman in my arms. "You might want to hold on tight."

She wrapped her arms around my neck as I began to activate the boosters in my armor, launching us into the sky and flying straight back to the academy.

* * *

It had been four days since I rescued Siesta from Count Mott; luckily for me, the Headmaster allowed Siesta to get her job back at the academy…but I had to get a scolding from Louise…good thing I was still in my armor…thank you mute button.

During those passing days, I managed to get my ordered clothes from the store owner (and an address for some reason) so now I can have a change of clothing for myself. I heard from Louise and a few of the students about some kinda Familiar talent show…and guess who's been having me work my ass off like some dog learning new tricks.

Currently, I'm wearing my Ryu Hayabusa Legendary Black Falcon outfit, but with the black boots I wanted instead of the ninja tabi.

I was lying on the ground, exhausted, due to Louise's harsh training while I visualized that she stood there yelling about whether I'd gotten 'this wrong' or 'that's not good enough', I was going insane.

I looked to the sky, wondering if I could ever get back home until a familiar voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Hello, Chris,"

I sat up and turned to see Siesta smiling at me. I smiled back and waved to her. "Hey, Siesta did you need something?" I asked.

The maid shook her head. "Nope, I just wanted to see why you were lying on the ground."

I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head. "Oh, well…you see…Louise has been having me practice for some sort of contest between Familiars; I guess second-years haft to participate and show off whose Familiar is better."

Siesta did a little thinking pose that just screamed adorable. "Well if I were a judge then you would win hands down."

I tilted my head in confusion. "Why do you say that?" I asked.

The girl seemed to be blushing slightly before answering. "Well you're strong, brave, and not to mention you have those spectacular armors…you're quite handsome too." She muttered that last part.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Oh nothing…it's nothing at all." Siesta retorted nervously.

"Okay…" I stood up and stretched my body; after that, me and Siesta walked back to the academy and talked the rest of the way.

* * *

Three hours later, my master and I were waiting at the front gates, along with the rest of the academy. A few trumpets were blowing in which I could guess was a visit from a nobleman or something like that.

"So…what are we waiting for?" I asked Louise.

Louise gave me a frustrated scowl. "We're waiting for the Princess to arrive, you dummy!"

I was even more confused on who this 'Princess' was. "And who's that again?"

"Princess Henrietta is part of the royal family that rules Tristain; she's also really kind and caring to her people, regardless if they are nobles or commoners." Louise answered.

Hmm…sounds like my kinda ruler…though I'm wondering if it's actually just a ploy to get what she wants from her subjects. If I know princesses (which I most certainly don't know in real life) then they are usually viewed as being spoiled rotten little brats who always nag their parents to get what they want.

"The Princess of Tristain! Her Royal Highness, Lady Henrietta has arrived!" shouted a voice from the walls around the academy. I stood in the crowd with Louise watching the princess arrive…

"What's your problem?" asked Louise who noticed me scowling. "Show respect to the princess! Even when she isn't here,"

"I don't even know your princess and I don't care about showing her respect! If she's anything like I've seen before…then she's gotta be a fat, arrogant, spoiled, over indulging-" my rant was cut off as people all around me gasped and I looked to see a girl about my age stepping out of one of the carriages, she had shoulder length purple hair and blue eyes and wore an elegant purple cloak over white robes with jewels encrusted in them…she's also got a nice bust, roughly a little bigger than Siesta's at least.

My jaw dropped, but it's a good thing my hood and mask hid my facial features. "My God…she's beautiful…those eyes, that hair…it's like looking at a Goddess."

While I was off in la-la land, I didn't notice Louise scowling at me with a sudden twitch in her left eye. "You damned dog! How dare you look at the Princess like that!"

I ignored what the pinkette and kept all my attention on Henrietta then the funniest thing happened…she was looking over Louise's direction…or more specifically at me for some reason. She gave me a bright smile that seemed to ignite the blood in my cheeks…good thing I'm wearing a mask.

* * *

We arrived back at Louise's room after the Princess's arrival and what do you know…we're arguing…again…

"Look all I said was that she was beautiful so what's wrong with that?" I furiously asked Louise.

Louise was beet-red and steaming with anger. "You are not supposed to look at other girls like that, only me! The princess is especially off-limits to you, you dog!"

I flipped the bird, rather irritated about her arrogant and jealous pride. "Oh piss off…just because I'm your Familiar, doesn't mean I'm not a person…also I don't necessarily think you deserve my attention considering your little attitude problem."

And what a surprise, she brings out the riding crop from out of nowhere…seriously…where the hell does she keep those…I don't really want to think about it.

"Partner's got a point…I mean he can look at any girl he wants to and with the way he looks…well I'd say the ladies choose a perfect piece of eye candy." Derf said proudly.

Louise glared at the sword leaning against the wall…oh yeah, I managed to clean up Derf and give him a new shine so now he looks brand spanking new.

Before I could speak up, I heard footsteps outside (I got good hearing…don't complain) and nearing Louise's dorm room.

"Louise, Derf, quiet…I hear someone outside!" I whispered in a serious tone.

The room went silent just like that…I grabbed Derf and pulled him out of his scabbard; I grabbed the door handle as the footsteps came closer and closer. The moment the footsteps stopped near the door, I pulled the door open and grabbed a cloaked figure standing in front of the door…strange enough, the figure let out a feminine yelp.

"Who are you? Speak now or I'll kill you!" I threatened with venom in my voice.

The figure seemed too frightened to answer so I roughly grasped the hood of the robe and pulled it back…and to my surprise it turned out to be Princess Henrietta.

I quickly put the purple-haired girl back down on her feet and bowed deeply with a guilty expression. "I apologize Your Highness…I had no idea it was you."

She completely ignored me and went straight for Louise in a tight but loving hug. "Oh my Louise, it has been ages since we've last seen each other."

Louise quickly broke out of the hug and kneeled in front of Henrietta. "Please, Your Highness, I do not deserve to be in your presence."

Man…Louise is such a suck up sometimes...

"You insolent dog, you're in the presence of royalty! Now kneel!" Louise exclaimed, angrily.

I turned my head away. "I kneel to no one…not even to someone who isn't my monarch."

Louise, literally, had steam coming out of her head…guess I'm embarrassing her in front of her princess. "How dare you say that; kneel before her now, you commoner!"

My irritation for her childish behavior had reached its limits and in my rage, I punched a hole in the wall, big enough for a head to pop in. "You obviously forgot…that I still hold the power to wipe out this planet if you mistreat me…now shut up and get over it, I'm not going to bow to a princess who I don't even consider to be my ruler, regardless if I'm a Familiar or not!"

Louise seemed visibly scared out of her mind until the purple-haired girl next to her began to speak. "Please, cease this pointless argument!" Henrietta turns to Louise. "Louise, I don't need to be praised everywhere I go." She turns to me. "And Louise's Familiar-"

"I have a name…its Chris, Chris Alder!" I shouted.

"Very well, Sir Alder, I believe I don't quite understand what you meant by 'power' or the reason why you seem to dislike me." The princess spoke.

"It is not because I hate you or anything…it's because I don't possess any type of noble or ruler from my homeworld." I said while seeing both of their eyes widening. "No, I am not going to explain why there are no nobles and all that."

Louise merely groaned while Henrietta seemed unaffected by it.

I cleared my throat a little. "And the power you mentioned…well let's just say I got powers that are…beyond God." I turned to Louise. "She should able to explain some of it to you…without revealing too many things."

"I see…well then I believe I'm going a little off topic here." The purple-haired girl turned her gaze back to Louise and continued their conversation. I wanted no part of it so I sat at my bed and slept for the rest of the night.

* * *

On the night of the contest, every student had brought forth their Familiars and scored some results from the judges (the judges being the princess and a cardinal that came with her) with those who have the more exotic creatures like dragons, griffins, and manticores while others who had a dog, a cat, or a bird…well they were disappointed.

All in all, Kirche did pretty well when she made Flame make fire art; Guiche just did a bunch of seductive poses with a giant mole that got some of the crowd's attention; the girl, Montmorency had conducted a frog's singing that actually sounded pretty nice; Tabitha…wow…Tabitha did some aerial tricks with her blue wyvern (I found out her name when she was next) that made even me clap. Now it was just me and my so-called 'master'…they want a show, well I'm gonna give them a show they won't forget.

"H-Hello…my name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valliere…a-and this is my Familiar" said girl gestured to me with a shaking hand. I couldn't believe it…Louise was nervous…well guess I gotta do my job then.

I walked up to the stage and stood in front of the crowd. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen…" I bowed. "I am Chris Alder, the Familiar of my master, Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valliere. I also go by another name…" I activated the Gunmorpher and turned the dial to an image of Wing Gundam EW and slammed my hand down; my body glowed once again, causing the audience to shield their eyes.

The familiar feeling of armor being wrapped around my body had soon ceased as the light dimmed, the moment the crowd saw me…well…they were awe-stricken by my appearance.

The upper parts of my body were colored red, blue, and yellow with an emerald orb in my torso; my lower body had been colored white with some red on the boots; parts of my armor had been shaped elegantly and made sturdy with Gundanium; my wings shaped to that of a bird, its color scheme was also red, blue, and yellow with some white to resemble feather-tips; a golden four-spiked v-fin rested upon my bird-like helmet while my eyes flashed green upon completion.

The form I had taken was the Endless Waltz version of Wing Gundam, the proto form of the Wing Zero Custom.

Everyone was still staring at me with wide eyes…I wouldn't blame them; I am pretty cool looking…or quite frightening. "I am called Wing Gundam and I shall put forth a dazzling show for you all!" I said while bowing.

I raised my right hand into the air and upon reaction; my wings spread and shot out blue feather-like flames. The crowd gasped, but I merely smirked before I flew high into the sky with a trail of blue transparent feathers falling into the crowd.

Everyone that was watching merely marveled and gazed upon me as if I were an angel incarnate; with my act finished, I descended back to the stage and did one last bow before snapping my fingers to have the blue feathers shatter into hundreds of shining particles.

The crowd began clapping even the other contestants as well as the princess…oh yeah…still got it. Louise came up in front of me and bowed to the crowd before we left the stage and waited for the results.

Louise turned to me with stars in her eyes. "That was amazing! Where did you learn something so beautiful?" she asked.

I just shrugged and answered. "It was just an idea that popped into my head while I was dreaming. If I had used any other…well it'd be even more dazzling than this one."

A loud boom was heard in the air as my armor's optic cameras scanned for the source of the explosion. I found the location and motioned Louise to stay at the stage for her protection…I had the strangest feeling she was gonna ignore my warnings.

I fired the boosters in my suit and flew towards the source of the explosion until I caught sight of a giant stone construct in which I could guess was a golem and this sucker made Guiche's golems look like action figures.

Standing on top of its shoulder was a figure wrapped in a cloak with some neon green hair flowing out. The golem turned in my general direction and threw its fist at me; by instinct, I strafed to the right and fired my machine cannons at the golem, shattering the arm that tried to strike me. Pulling out the beam saber hidden in my shoulder, I lunged at the cloaked figure, but the golem used its remaining arm to protect its master resulting in the hand being severed from the rest of its arm.

Before I could go for another attack, I saw a mini explosion land on the golem's left side; my gaze fell upon Louise pointing her wand at the construct with a serious expression on her face.

"Louise, what the hell are you doing?!" I shouted at the pinkette.

Said girl looks at me with a serious look. "I'm helping you defeat this golem."

I gritted my teeth. "Leave now! This isn't something you can handle!"

"No, a noble does not run away from a fight and neither will I." Louise prepared another spell.

"Goddamn it, this isn't the time for your damn pride to get in the way! Get out of here right now!" I yelled with irritation.

The girl just ignored me and launched another of her spells which seemed to be only explosions…that turned out to be a mistake on her part. The golem lifted its foot, ready to crush the pinkette under its weight; the look on Louise's face was stricken with fear before I pushed her out of the way.

I look up and was only able to mutter two words before I was crushed. "Oh shit."

* * *

_Louise dropped to ground and slowly got up to her feet while groaning in slight pain. She looks at the golem's foot that was inches away from crushing her before her Familiar pushed her out of the way of being killed._

_She felt streams of water falling from her eyes as the thought of her Familiar and strangely enough…her only friend, dead. Louise fell to her knees and sobbed for her fallen Familiar; the golem made its way back to the area in which it destroyed and its master came back holding a case._

"_Finally, I Fouquet of the Crumbling Dirt have finally acquired the Staff of Destruction!" The cloaked figure called Fouquet announced._

_With that, Fouquet and the golem began to disappear into the earth, vanishing without a trace. Louise ran over to the crater for any sign of her Familiar, but couldn't find a trace of blood or any parts of his armor. There was no trace of him anywhere until a voice brought her out of her sadness._

"_Ouch, that really freaking hurt!" Louise turned to the direction of the voice to see Chris still in his armor, holding his left shoulder._

_Louise felt her heart skip a beat once she saw her Familiar wounded, but alive; she cried not tears of sadness, but tears of happiness._

* * *

I noticed Louise crying in front of me and as much as I wanted to help dry her tears, I was still in too much pain from being crushed…not a very good feeling even in armor. I could barely move from my position, but then I felt a small body collide with my own.

I look down to see Louise hugging me and bawling her eyes out; I guess she must have been really upset about me almost dying. I placed a hand on her head and rubbed my palm through her hair, gently.

"You idiot…" Louise hiccupped while hitting my chest with her small fists. "…you…almost got yourself killed!"

I chuckled a bit before replying. "Yeah, you're right. I am an idiot…but I'm an idiot that saved your life remember?"

Louise had a tick mark on her forehead and punched me right in the gut…even with my armor that really hurt. I almost gagged before I controlled my breathing and started laughing, followed by Louise.

My armor deactivated and I smiled at Louise. "Let's head back, Louise. We still need to hear the results of the contest."

Louise nodded and we both made our way back to the stage until everyone began clapping and cheering both mine and Louise's names then the princess came up to us and gave the both of us smiles.

"Louise Valliere and Sir Alder, I thank you for dealing with Fouquet even if he escaped. Your performance was exceptionally fantastic as well, Sir Alder." Henrietta bowed to us and we returned the gesture by kneeling.

"Your Highness…I do not need your praise, but I will make you a promise that Fouquet shall be brought to justice." I vowed.

She smiled at me. "Very well, I have your word that you shall succeed."

Before we left, Henrietta said one more thing to me. "And Sir Alder…please keep Louise safe for me."

I placed my right hand on the area of my heart and bowed. "I assure you that I will, Your Highness. I'm a man of my word."

With that said my master and I left the stage and went back to Louise's room to end the night.

* * *

Today, my master and I are in Osmond's office; whatever the headmaster wanted from us then it must be important.

"I'm glad that you were able to see me as soon as possible, Miss Valliere. You and your Familiar are the only ones that have been able to combat Fouquet." Osmond voiced with praise.

"Yes, headmaster…but I want to know why they are here?!" Louise said in frustration while she pointed to Kirche and Tabitha, the former clinging to my arm.

"I just wanted to be here with my darling." Kirche replied with her breasts between my arm.

Tabitha didn't even turn her gaze away from her book, but I could tell that she was listening to the headmaster.

"It doesn't matter the reason or purpose, what matters is that Fouquet has stolen a very powerful weapon…the Staff of Destruction." Osmond said the last part with dread.

With a name like that…it must be a dangerous weapon like the Destroy Gundam from Gundam Seed Destiny…I wonder what it is?

Colbert came up to Osmond. "Headmaster, shouldn't we wait for Ms. Longueville to arrive? I mean we haven't seen her since yesterday."

Not since yesterday? That's a bit strange for the headmaster's secretary to not be at her job for a whole day. I wonder…nah it couldn't…and even if it was, I don't have any evidence.

Before I could ask about it, the doors to Osmond's office opened revealing Ms. Longueville who seemed to be out of breath. "Pardon my absence, headmaster…I slept in before I heard from the other teachers that Fouquet had stolen the Staff of Destruction."

Osmond nodded. "It's quite alright, Ms. Longueville; though I must ask where you were yesterday since your absence."

The green-haired woman took a few breathes before answering. "I've been gathering information on Fouquet's whereabouts and it seems my investigation bore fruit, my search has led me to believe that Fouquet is located at the forest a few miles away from here."

Fouquet's location? This seems a bit too sudden…what is she hiding? I better play the fool for now until I figure out what's going on.

"Then it seems we need to gather some volunteers in order to capture Fouquet." The headmaster looked at us. "Who here wishes to gain the glory to capture this criminal?" Nobody raised their hands or anything until a certain pinkette decided to raise her wand.

"I shall do it, headmaster." said Louise.

Kirche was the second to raise her wand. "I shall do it as well…can't have a Valliere take all the glory."

Tabitha also raised her wand which got Colbert to look at her. "You as well, Tabitha?" said girl nodded.

Osmond smirked. "Let's not forget, Professor Colbert that our own Ms. Tabitha here was made Chevalier at a young age."

Everyone in the room, except for me, stared at the blue-haired girl with wide eyes until Colbert decided to break everyone's stupor. "I can't believe it…Ms. Tabitha is this true?" said girl nods her head again.

"Well then it seems we have our pursuers…" Osmond turns to me. "I hope we can count on your help as well Mr. Gundam."

I nodded. "If Louise or anyone else needs help…then I'll be there to protect them."

The headmaster nods and turns to his secretary. "Ms. Longueville, I'd like you to go with them and show them the location of Fouquet's hideout."

Ms. Longueville nods. "It will be done, headmaster."

"Then good luck to you all." said Osmond.

With that everyone left the room and we prepared ourselves for our confrontation with Fouquet.

* * *

A few hours later, Ms. Longueville took us into the forest in a carriage and we managed to find Fouquet's hideout which turned out to be a ruined shack. The secretary wanted to take a look around while the rest of us check inside for any sign of the Staff of Destruction.

I went inside first with Derf in my hand to see if any traps were laid out inside before Tabitha used her wand to scan the shack. "No traps." She muttered.

I nodded and proceeded inside with Tabitha and Kirche following, Louise decided to guard the outside just in case. The search didn't last long when Tabitha came up behind me with long purple case tied with rope.

"Staff of Destruction?" the blue-head asked.

"Looks like it…okay our mission is complete lets head outside and-" I was cut off when I heard Louise screaming outside. I ran for the door until the entire ceiling began to shake and tear from the shack.

Fouquet's golem had reappeared and prepared to strike until Louise sent an explosion at the stone construct, giving me and the others enough time to get out of the shack.

The moment we regrouped, Kirche and Tabitha were launching fire and wind spells at the golem, but Louise spotted the Staff and opened it. I lunged at the walking mud pile and slashed at it using Derf, but my attacks weren't proving to be effective against it.

"Come on, partner! We can take 'em." Derf told me with confidence.

"Easier said than done, Derf," I shouted in irritation.

I noticed Louise waving around what I could guess was the Staff of Destruction like a wand, but when I took a closer look at it…I just couldn't believe that was the Staff of Destruction.

I activated the Gunmorpher on my wrist and turned the dial to a holographic image of the Unicorn Gundam and slammed my left hand down on the button while blue light engulfed my body.

As the light dimmed, I was covered in a new set of armor. My color scheme was entirely white with some navy blue on some parts of my body; I didn't have the regular Gundam face only a faceplate with a visor; my armor had some slits throughout the entire frame of the suit; my backpack had beam sabers lodged inside with some on my forearms as well; instead of the v-fin on my helmet, I had a single white horn pointing out like a unicorn.

I had transformed into the Unicorn Gundam and to add to my badass entrance, I decided to do Kamen Rider Den-O's announcement when in sword mode. "_Ore…Sanjou!*_" then I did his pose.

As if by a strange phenomenon, the twin moons appeared in the sky despite the fact it isn't suppose to be nighttime yet.

"Whoa, partner I didn't know you could do that." Derf said with surprise.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." I replied.

I ran over to Louise and took the so-called 'Staff of Destruction' from her and aimed it at the golem. I pulled the trigger and a beam of red and blue energy surrounded in lightning shot towards the stone construct, vaporizing it from existence.

Louise and the others looked at me in a mixture of awe and fear, probably because I used the 'Staff of Destruction' which turned out to be one of the Unicorn Gundam's weapons, the beam magnum.

"What sort of magic was that?" Louise asked.

I turned to my 'master' and replied. "It's not magic…this so-called 'Staff' is a weapon from the Universal Century…it's my Unicorn Gundam's beam magnum."

Everyone, but Louise, seemed confused on what I said until Louise asked. "Why is it here?"

I shrugged. "That's the one thing I don't know…and this seemed too easy to grab it then again why don't you tell us your real plan, Ms. Longueville or should I say…Fouquet of the Crumbling Dirt!" said woman appears out of the forest, clapping her hands.

"I must say, I didn't think I would be discovered this soon…how'd you know?" Fouquet asked.

I raised my hand and counted with my fingers. "First, your hair was a dead giveaway; I saw that during the robbery of my weapon, Fouquet had neon green hair and there was only one person I knew that had that kinda hair color. Second, your figure…my helmet's optic cameras and scanners found an exact match of your body type from during the robbery and the meeting. Finally, you seemed eager to scout the forest for anyone even though there was no one else that came here, you even came up to the headmaster and gave us the information despite the fact that none of the teachers knew about your actions, yet."

Fouquet gritted her teeth in frustration. "Damn your observations, Gundam!"

I smirked behind my faceplate before pointing the beam magnum at the green-haired woman. "Now you're coming with us to pay for your crimes…but if you resist…" I crack my neck a bit. "…makes it more fun for me."

Fouquet smirked, wickedly. "Then you won't mind if your little master here joins in."

My eyes widened in realization before I heard Louise scream once again. I turned to her location and found a stone hand clenching the pinkette in a crushing grip; I looked back at Fouquet with raging eyes. "You bitch! Let Louise go right now!" I shouted.

"Give me the Staff of Destruction and I'll let the girl go." Fouquet demanded with a smug expression.

I gritted my teeth in anger before I tossed the beam magnum near Fouquet's feet. "There…now release the girl!"

"Very well then," With a wave of her hand, the stone hand descended back into the dirt, releasing Louise.

I let out a sigh of relief before I noticed that Fouquet was holding the beam magnum in her hands. "Quite heavy this thing is…I'm surprised the Zero girl managed to lift this thing easily, but now that I have it nothing will stand in my way." She points the weapon at me. "I suppose I should thank you for showing me how to use it and now it is time we say goodbye." She pulls the trigger, causing the others to close their eyes except for me to which I merely smirked.

Fouquet looks at the weapon and pulls the trigger again which didn't do anything at all. "What the hell is wrong with this thing?"

"I believe I have the answer to that!" Everyone looked at me. "You see that weapon only works on a Universal Century-era MS which is what I currently am, but I won't go into details now…in the hands of a regular human, it's just a toy in their hands."

Fouquet threw the beam magnum to the ground in a fit of rage and went for her wand, but before she could use it a shining red blur zipped towards her and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

Everyone gasped when they saw me in the moonlight; I stood taller than usual with the slits in my armor opened to reveal the glowing red Psycoframe in my suit; the visor and faceplate opened to reveal a Gundam face with the horn split into a long golden v-fin.

This was the Unicorn Gundam's Destroy Mode.

Before I deactivated my armor, I picked up the beam magnum and reconfigured it to overload and self-destruct. I threw it into the air as it exploded, eliminating any trace of the powerful weapon.

When we got back, I better have a word or two with the headmaster Osmond for sure. How the hell did a weapon from the Universal Century end up here? Not to mention its size was really fit for humans in a Mobile Suit armor like me…

I walked back to Louise and the others while carrying Fouquet's unconscious form. The girls all had stars in their eyes which seemed to be a mixture of awe and admiration.

"Darling, that was splendid and your armor…breath-taking." Kirche said while eyeing me with a seductive look in her eye.

"Beautiful." Tabitha exclaimed with a blank expression.

Louise looked awe-stricken before saying. "If I had known you had such a beautiful set of armor…I would have pegged you for some kinda god-like being."

I rubbed the back of my head, sheepishly and grinned. "Thanks…but if you continue to give me anymore praise…I'll blush."

I then got serious. "Anyways, we should head back to the academy and give Fouquet to the authorities before we report our results to the headmaster."

Everyone nodded and we made our way back to the carriage to ride the rest of the way back to the academy. Unknown to any of us, that we were being watched by a bulky shadow with a single purple eye glowing in the dark of the woods.

* * *

_In another far off location, a group of shadowed individuals were gathered around a sphere that showed a view of the carriage with Chris and the others. All of the shadows had glowing eyes staring at the sphere before one spoke up._

"_It would seem that even in this world, Gundams tend to be a nuisance." A single green-eyed individual spoke in a calm manner._

"_We should eliminate him at once before he ruins our plans!" A yellow-eyed individual spoke in an impatient tone._

"_I say we test the boy and see if he is worthy of being a threat." A green-eyed individual with a v-like head replied in an elderly wise voice._

"_We must wait for the opportunity to strike if this human does become a threat." A blue-eyed individual responded in a young, calm voice._

"_It matters not…if he does become a threat…we shall either kill him or maybe…recruit him to the cause." A red-eyed individual with a devilish appearance even in darkness said in a young, demanding tone._

_They all put their shadowed fists out in front of the sphere and in unison said. "FOR THE FUTURE OF OUR PERFECT WORLD!"_

_The red-eyed individual looks back at the sphere. 'Now then…what will you do when you are about to face a whole new enemy…Gundam.' The individual thought._

* * *

**(Cue Uso by SID)**

**(Ano hi mita sora, akaneiro no sora wo) **_Chris stands on a field as the wind blows through him._

**(nee~ kini wa oboeteimasuka) **_The screen pans to his hand reaching into the sky._

**(yakusoku chigiri shoka no kaze ga tsutsumu) **_The screen changes to Chris clenching his fist while sitting under a tree along with Louise._

**(futari yorisotta) **_They both look to the sky as a light zips through the air._

**(Instrumental) **_Birds fly over Tristain along with many of the Gundams._

**(ano hi mita sora, akaneiro no sora wo) **_Chris and Louise run through a field, followed by Kirche, Tabitha, Guiche, Montmorency, and Siesta,_

**(nee~, itsuka omoidasu deshou) **_The group continues running through the field as Henrietta and Colbert join in._

**(hatasenakatta, yakusoku wo idaite) **_The group stops as they stare into sky as the camera zooms in on outer space._

**(futari arukidasu) **_Multiple lights sail through the sky until the original Gundam freezes on the screen._

* * *

**Preview: **The Familiar and his master are given a mission from the Princess and eventually meet an enemy from a Gundam's past. What does this mean to the Familiar and what will this mean to the Halkeginia?

Next Time on Familiar of Zero: The Gundam Familiar

Chapter 3: Secret Mission and the Clash of Fists!

* * *

**A/N: Geez, that was a lot of work, but I managed to finish…sorry if I couldn't get it to you guys in a short time, I have Finals this week and I got to work my ass off in order to Graduate high school.**

**Special Thanks to my loyal viewers for sticking by me and boosting my confidence in writing this.**

**Chris: ***Coughs to get attention*

**Oh and thanks to my OC as well…jackass.**

**Chris: **I heard that!

**Whatever…and special thanks to my new partner in crime, KH-Hardcorefan4483 for revising my first chapter as well as this one,**

_**Translation (*): **__I…have arrived!_


End file.
